I Swear It - A Hoodie x Masky Love Story
by BlueWingedButterfly101
Summary: "I confess that I love him, I rejoice that I love him, I thank the maker of Heaven and Earth that gave him to me... the exultation floods me." -Emily Dickinson
1. Chapter 1: I Swear

Alright... I'm creating this story, Mmk? I know it may sound strange and I know I'm not the best author but, I appreciate feedback and I appreciate views and all that. To create more of a personal view between you and I, and by you I mean my readers, My nick name's Emilou. So Feel free to comment yours! I want us to be like, best buddies and all. Anywwaaayyssss... This is my Hoodie x Masky story... 3 Here goes...

**~Hoodie's P.O.V.~**

I watched him as he slashed more of The Operator's symbol into the trees near Rosswood Park. I bet I look so childish and unhelpful sitting here in this tree as he completes the mission. I guess I should go help, I don't want him to wear himself out.

I jumped from the tree, landing on my hands and ankles in a crouching stance and I turned my head to see if he was watching me. I sighed. He'll never know how much I love him... He has no idea how much I long to play with that fluffy, dark brown hair and how much I crave his attention and how badly I just wanna hug him. I couldn't understand why he would even talk to me. I'm such a nervous wreck, I can barely pull myself together enough to make a real sentence, plus, I stutter so badly and so uncontrollably when I'm with him. That's why I try to stay quiet...

"C'mon, Hoods. I need a bit of help!" He yelled, his words faltering a bit through the slight rain.

That voice. That sickly sweet voice. It sends shivers down my spine. Oh, how I wish he'd sing for me or even let me sing for him! Do you think he ever would let me sing to him? Oh, just to think, maybe one day I'll get to sing his favourite song to him. I remember asking him what it was when we first met. That was over 2 years ago and here I am, humming it as I get closer to Masky. I played it through my head.

**_~Underneath the bridge the tarp has sprung a leak... And the animals I've trapped, they've all become my pets. And I'm living off of grass and the drippings from my ceiling. It's okay to eat fish 'cause they don't have any feelings. Something in the way, mmm. Something in the way, yeah. Mmm...~_**

Those words rang so true and clear in my mind. I can imagine how he relates to the song and it's haunting melody... The lyrics are quite strange, I admit. But I can see why he likes it. It gives him a sense of helplessness and dread and I've come to realize he can deal with those emotions better than any other. Except Happiness. He's only happy few times but I cherish every moment I see him smile. It reminds me of how I see couples all throughout the park hugging and kissing and being so very happy and I start envy their closeness, I envy their bond that's so joyful and cheery, but what I envy most of all is that they love each other... and they love one another back. With a deep and perfect passion.

"Hey... That's my song." Masky said, curiousity clearly present in his hoarse voice. It startled me, honestly, so I stopped humming. I think he has a bad cold, he keeps coughing so violently. I just wish The Operator wouldn't make him do all of this in this weather. We must get back soon.

"J-just a couple m-m-more and we ca-can go home, r-right?" I asked. I curse myself under my breath for being so nervous.

"Yeah," He began to say but his coughing caused him to pause, "Just a few more."

I nodded and pulled out my butterfly knife. It matched Masky's perfectly, they came in a set of two. At least, that's what He said when He presented us with them the morning we became proxies. The only slight difference between them were the names carved into the handle. Masky's said 'Tim' and mine said... I lifted the knife to my eyes and read the name. I had to check the knife to actually remember the name I was born with. Oh yeah, my name was 'Brian'... **_Was._**

I rushed over to an unmarked tree and jabbed my knife into the damp bark. It had been raining softly for a while and I could tell it was bothering Masky. Thinking about the rain made me revert back to those couples in the park who'd kiss their partner in the rain and hold them close. I sighed once more. Masky would never kiss me. Not in the rain, not in the snow, not in this lifetime. The only thing that kept me from crying was my work, my dull, annoying work. While I had just finished my circle, Masky had branded three more of the trees. I quickly slashed the x through the circle and dashed to another tree, trying not to think about my pathetic plight. Maybe it wasn't the situation that was pathetic, now that I think about it. Maybe it's just me...

After I had marked two more trees, I saw Masky beckoning me to follow him home. I rushed towards him and began running by his side as the rain started to pick up. As we ran, I noticed he kept lagging behind and coughing. Everytime I'd slow my pace and wait for him: I couldn't leave my partner behind. He kept on and kept on slowing down and at one point he fell. I hurried to his side and picked him up, pulling up his mask and feeling is forehead with the back of my hand.

"Y-you're burning up, M-Masky. Let me c-carry you, please." I begged him, desperation clearly present in my voice. I didn't want him to keep running when he was cold from the waist down but scorching from the waist up. I picked him up and gingerly threw him over my shoulder, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I finally found somewhere to crash after about 15 minutes of running. I ran into the large, off-white, abandoned house and sat Masky down on the old, ripped couch near the door.

I started to shake the rain off of my hoodie and jeans and I slipped off my shoes when Masky groaned in agony.

"H-Hoodie... I-I need meds. My head, my heeeeaaaad." He managed to choke out, coughing harshly and groaning. I quickly searched in my pockets and pulled out his pills, along with the bottle of now warm water from my jacket pocket. I cradled his head in my hands as he opened his mouth. I put the pills on his tongue and held his head up a bit more and poured water down his throat. He swallowed quickly passed out, exhausted. I thought to myself

**_We are lost and alone, Masky. But you have me... you will always have me. I swear it._**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Again

(By the way, the song from the last chappie was "Something in The Way" by Nirvana)

~Masky's P.O.V~

Damnit! Why won't this stupid headache go away?! I thought to myself. I woke up this morning in this house and I'm... confused. Why aren't we at The Operator's home? Why has Hoodie not awakened me so that we can return? Where **_is _**Hood- Oh, there he is.

"Mornin' Hoods." I said, groggy from sleep. I was happy to see him, seeing as though I am horrified of being alone. All proxies are. We all have a partner to keep us from being alone, apart from Eyeless Jack, poor guy. I wish The Operator would find him a partner. He's taken such a liking to Hoodie, though, that it seems as if **_they're _**partners...HA! Too bad 'cause Hoods is **_my _**partner... He's seventeen, I think, and Hoodie and I are about to turn sixteen in two months. I always found it interesting that we were born only three days apart.

"G-Good Morning, Masky." He said this with a smile.

He always knows just how to make my morning. A warm, inviting hello and breakfast are great to any guy. I wish he wouldn't mother and nurse me so much though. It puts so much strain on him and I can't stand to see my best friend in pain. He's such a great friend and I'm really grateful to have him with me all the time. I admit, he's a bit weird sometimes. I swear, he acts like a girl. He listens to cheesy love songs and is always drawing hearts on stuff. It's funny and sweet the way he's always so glad to help and so affectionate and warm and fun and sweet and... and... Wait, what?

Stoppit.

~3rd Person P.O.V.~

The masked proxy was hit **_hard_** with a feeling of shame. He couldn't understand nor admit his feelings for another proxy, for Hoodie. He honestly did have some emotions in the darkest recesses of his heart that were veiled and unseen by everyone, but did not go unfelt by the proxy. He would find his gaze lingering on Hoodie when he'd sleep or when he would come out of the bathroom after showering. Again, he'd never admit these feelings to anyone, to Hoodie, and not to himself.

~Hoodie's P.O.V~

I looked at Masky as he laid on the couch, staring out of the window at the rain that remained resolute. He must be contemplating something very important to him. Maybe our next mission. I saw him shiver and ran to the next room to find a blanket because I know how the temperature affects his illness. It seems as if he's always sick and plagued by delirium, lost in his imagination and all his hallucinations. It's quite delightful to watch him stare off into space, his brown eyes wide and filled with awe and then he'll snap out of it, confused, and look at me if I'm present and grin childishly. I miss that smile. I miss his happiness. I miss him, despite the fact that he's five feet in front of me. I placed the blanket on him and watched silently as he nestled into it. He smiled.

"Thank you, Hoods. When can we go home...? I miss my bed." He said, grinning back at me weakly

"S-soon. I promise. Wai-wait for the rain to stop, Okay?" I said, nodding at him. I praised myself for that one. I didn't stutter as badly this time. Maybe because he seems a little happier. I recall only one time that I didn't stutter at all when I spoke to him. We were in our room back at the mansion and the rain was pouring just like this. I was so terrified of the thunder that day because it was unusually loud and the sky was balefully dark. He allowed me to lie in his bed with him and there, with me practically holding him, I told him that I love him. He looked at me like I was crazy and sighed audibly. He cast his gaze downward and then back up at me and down again. Then he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, I think he actually did because he became limp. I couldn't explain how heartbroken I was. I wept for what seemed like an eternity but what gave me a bit of calming reassurance was that he allowed me to keep holding him. I fell asleep that night around two a.m. and woke up in the same position: my arms around his neck. His arm had found its way around my waist and I smiled that day. I smiled, despite the roaring thunder and pouring, howling rain and I said it again, very softly. "I love you."

As I daydreamed about that night, Masky's coughing broke me free of my trance. He sounded a lot worse than yesterday and the coughing was still very agressive. I promptly brought him his pills and water again.

"I-I sorry the house is so-so cold." I said apologetically. He shot me a untroubled gaze and tried to smile.

"I'm alright. You should relax, Hoodie. Watch the rain with me." He said casually. He may have said that nonchalantly but, to me, it sounded like a cordial, pleasant welcome to come and join him. He tried to sit up a bit, but couldn't find the strength to move. I sat on the arm rest of the couch and put the back of my hand to his forehead.

"St-still warm, Masky. Do y-you want me to take the blankets away?" I asked. He shushed me.

"I. Am. Okay." He said, trying to fight a coughing fit. "Watch. Rain." He said sarcastically, as if I was a child. I smiled. I love it when he's in a good mood. He never really is anymore due to his sicknesses. His immune system is constantly plotting against him.

"Hoods... Have you slept any since yesterday?" Masky asked, looking at me intently.

"W-well... No. I wanted to make sure y-you didn't get worse overnight or v-vomit or anything. I took a na-nap for about an hour around mid-mi-midnight, if that's any consol-consolation." I said, trying to make him feel better. He's always worried if I get enough sleep. I guess that's because of my nightmares. I think I annoy him with him much I toss and turn during the night and how I sleep talk. He never says anything though, unless I say something weird in my sleep. During one particularly... **_dirty _**dream, Masky informed me that I said "No, lower" in my sleep. He playfully suggested that I was dreaming about Eyeless Jack, seeing as though he and I have such a good friendship. When in reality, I was dreaming about, heh, you guessed it, Masky. Thinking about it now is making me blush. Oh! I hope Masky doesn't notice!

"Hoods... You should sleep more. There's no need to worry about me so much, I-" before he could even finish his sentence, he grabbed the bucket on the floor and vomited into it. I quickly moved to where I sat beside him and rubbed small circles on his back and hummed a lullaby to calm him down. After he had ceased his retching, he collapsed back onto the couch, groaning and clutching his stomach.

"Oh, Masky! I-Is there anything I can do?" I practically screamed at him. He nodded and pointed towards the water bottle. He opened his mouth and I poured water into his throat, feeling utterly horrible... I wish he'd get better. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as he laid there in pain, still holding his stomach. I hesitantly went to stroke his hair but he sat up before I could.

"H-Hoods. I wanna go home." He begged. I could see it in his eyes that this cold, damp house was causing his sickness to get worse but I couldn't take him anywhere in this... I looked outside the window. The rain had went from a heavy downpour to a light sprinkling. I sighed.

"I-I'll take you home."

I quickly grabbed my mask and slipped it on along with grabbing Masky's pills and water bottle. Then, wrapping up Masky in the blankets and picking him up bridal style, I looked at him sadly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and mumbled something indiscernable. I nodded as if I understood and dashed out of the door into the nearby forest. I ran as fast as I possibly could but I knew if I didn't relax for a moment, Mask was going to get sick from all this jostling. Under a very thick branched and leafed tree, I sat with my back against the stump, still holding onto Masky while he held onto me.

I loved this. I loved every single detail about this. He brown locks fell precariously around his pale, thin face. That one unruly little curl curved right under his left eye and I just... I couldn't think of a moment more perfect. I smiled.

"H-Hoodie... Why... Why'd you stop?" He asked softly.

"I-I think we should rest. All thi-this movement might upset your st-stomach." I informed him kindly.

"It," He began coughing again. "It won't." The corners of his mouth curled into a small, sweet smile. A weak and imperceptable one, but sweet nonetheless. I let out the breath I was holding in and stood up, looking back down at him.

"Wha... What was the name of the horse from... from The Legends Of Zel... Zelda?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"E-Epona."

"F-faster... Epona." He said a bit louder but weakly. I smiled at him. I then began running again, trying not to move him much and, after a while, I could see the mansion just through the trees. I picked up the pace because the rain was starting to get heavy again and in no time, I was crashing through the door that Jeff The Killer held open. Inside the house, it's almost completely white. There's almost no colour whatsoever. The only thing that isn't white, off-white, gray or silvery, were the colorful inhabitants. Few of Slender's proxies live here but we all join together a couple times in the year for holidays. It was quite nice living here without many people but Ben and Jeff sure could make noise.

"Aww... haha. You two finally decide to tie the knot?" He sneered at us. I rolled my eyes and ran up the large, grey-carpeted spiral staircase, bursted into Masky's and my room, and gingerly placed Masky on his bed.

"Mask? W-We're home." I cooed gently. I saw him open his eyes and smile at me.

"Thank you..." He whispered, shivering slightly. I sat on his bed next to him and peeled off his damp jacket and took off his mask. I tried not to stare at him as he removed his shirt but I couldn't help but peek just a little bit.

"H-help me to... the shower." He said. My eyes widened. Good thing I still had my mask on, or he would have seen me blushing! I carefully hoisted him up and placed his arm around my shoulders. I waddled into the bathroom with him and stood there, awkwardly.

"W-we're in the bathroom. Want m-me to go now?" I asked, still red faced and wide-eyed.

"Y-yeah... But if I fall, promise to come and get me?" He asked, coughing in between words.

"Pr-promise, Mask." I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't see. He nodded at me and I left the bathroom, closing the door on the way out. I went to go fold Masky's clothes and bring them downstairs to the laundary room but I was stopped by a certain proxy hugging me.

"Hoodie! You're home!" Eyeless Jack cheered as he squeezed me. I laughed, he was so crazy when I returned from a mission.

"H-hey EJ. How are you?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Great now that-," He faltered a bit. "Great now that you're here." He let go of me and lifted up his mask a bit to flash me a grin.

I smiled as he explained what's been going on while Masky and I were gone. I can't believe how few things happened in the span of three days. Apparently, Jeff came home with two little kids for Slendy and they made a huge deal out of eating them, Ben made the internet system for everyone in a fifty mile radius shut down, and he had found his Pink Floyd CDs. I knew Jeff had them because he's taken a liking to psychedelic rock. As he spoke, I couldn't help but worry even more about Masky. He seems like he isn't getting better at all.

"Jack, ha-have you seen anyone tampering with Masky's food or anything?" I interrupted. I could feel a bit of tension grow.

"No, not that I know of. Why?" He asked.

"He hasn't g-gotten **_any _**better **_at all!"_** I squealed. I then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized Masky could've heard me. Oh, if he knew how much I was worrying, he'd surely do something dumb to try and convince me he was okay when I know he isn't!

"Don't worry, Hoodie. Masky will be better in no time with you taking care of him. You're great at being a nurse." Eyeless Jack smiled at me. I instantly felt much better. Eyeless Jack knows just how to calm me down when I'm stressing this bad. I hugged him tightly and felt him hug back. EJ and I had a great bond. When Masky was sick or out doing something with The Operator, he and I would hang out and listen to music or play one of Ben's video games. I always feel relaxed when I'm with Jack. He knows how to listen very well and gives the best advice and I appreciate that. I really do.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? I found Insidious 2, The Conjuring, and The Purge in Jeff's room. Or-Or we could listen to music. Y'know, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, Staind and Seether. The usual." Jack offered, letting me go for the second time. I could practically feel his excitement as it wafted throughout the room, giving me a warm feeling.

"I-I'd love to but I hav-have to make sure Masky does not fall while he's in th-the shower." I explained. I felt Jack's spirits fall.

"Oh... okay. We can do something later though, right?" He questioned. I thought about what exactly I'd be doing later and I came to the assumption that I'd have to aid Masky for at least a day or so.

"Maybe if Masky shows improvement, y-yeah. I'll come to your r-room later. Okay Jack?" I said, slipping off my mask and making sure I smile at him. He reluctantly smiled back.

"Yeah... Later... Alright, Hoods. Let's just **_please_** find time to hang out, " He said as he walked out of the doorway. "I've missed you." And with that, he closed the door. I sighed and took of my stripped down to my boxers. I giggled. These were the pair Masky thought would be a funny gag gift, the ones with the little ducks. As I rummaged around in my closet for pajamas, I heard the bathroom door open and felt the steady heat of steam drift around the room.

"I-I feel a bit better, Hoods. Just queasy and achy." Masky said as he plopped down on his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. I slipped on a t-shirt and went to Mask's bedside.

"W-would you like anything?" I asked him as I crouched down next to him. He started to cough but managed to ask for cold water. I nodded but as I was standing up, Masky grabbed my hand.

"St-stay in here... with me. Don't leave. Ask someone to go get it. Please." He begged sadly. He looked so frail and weak, his face pale and his eyes all puffy. As if on cue, Jack walked into the room going on about how he found our matching AC/DC t-shirts.

"J-Jack... Would you go get water f-for Mask...?" I asked. I shot him an apologetic look and mouthed "I'm sorry" as he sighed and turned around.

I looked back down at Masky and he was looking at me with his large, sad puppy eyes. I smiled. "Don't gimme the pup-puppy face."

He smiled and pulled me by my hand to where we were facing each other. He instantly pulled me into a tight bear hug and whispered a thank you. He let go after a bit of time but kept me at face height.

"I... I appreciate this, Hoodie... You mean the world to me. Y'know?" He said, still happily smiling. The sickness was clearly present on his face and I found it quite beautiful that he still smiled for me. I couldn't explain what I felt at this moment. Was he only saying these things because he was sick or did he mean it? Was he messed up on pills? Oh, for the demise of Zalgo, why is Masky saying it?! I sighed.

"Thank you, M-Masky. What you sa-said means the world to-to me..." I said softly. Eyeless Jack then walked in and gave me the glass of water. "Here." He said as he placed it in my hands. I smiled at him and he nodded. He walked out of the room and left Masky and I alone.

"T-tell... Tell Jack I said... than-thank you." Masky said, his eyes closed and his words slurring with exhaustion. I smiled and whispered "I will." I knew he was asleep before I could even say those words but... I had a feeling he could hear me. However, I hope he doesn't hear what I'm about to say. I looked at him as he slept and brushed his hair out of his gorgeous face. I whispered the same thing I have everynight since that stormy, dark night in December.

"I love you."

_**(I'd like to thank DelightedWaffle for inspiration and a beautifully written fiction! 3)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Intensity

~Hoodie's P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower going. I had no idea when I'd made my way to my bed last night or when I fell asleep but I feel wide awake at the moment. I turned over and saw that Masky wasn't in his bed because, uh duh, he's in the shower. I sat up in my bed and wondered what time it was but Masky's laugh through the bathroom door snapped me from trying to figure it out.

"I heard your springs, dude! Mornin'!" He yelled happily. I instantly grinned when I heard how great he sounded. It's as if he's gotten well overnight! Oh, thank God! I smiled and said good morning back as I went to look at Masky's wrist watch that he had left on the bedside table.

5:43 a.m.

I was wondering why it was just starting to become light out. It would be at least three hours before any else woke up and I thought that maybe I'd hang out with Jack for a bit, seeing as though I promised him I'd spend a little time with him soon. Then he walked out of the bathroom. I swear, if Masky doesn't see how gorgeous he is, then he's blind. The towel clung loosely to his hips and I couldn't help but stare at that naughty v-line, those stunning abs and broad shoulders.

**_Fuck._**

Now I'm excited. He walked over to the his closet and pulled out boxers, a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hoods, I feel great. I am so grateful to you for caring for me so well as of late." He said, stepping into the closet and changing. I couldn't help but bite my lip thinking about what he looks like under that towel. I mean, I've seen him naked before but I haven't seen his... I started blushing. He came back out and grinned at me.

"Before we have to do anything today, would you want to just chill in here with me? We've been so busy tha-" Before Masky could finish his sentence, a faint knock at the door made him stop. He walked towards the door and opened it for none other than Jack.

"Oh. Hey Jack." Masky said, letting the cannibal pass through. I think I could detect a note of detestation in his hello but... maybe that's just me.

"Hey... Masky." Jack said slowly as he walked towards me. Masky, I assume, went downstairs to eat breakfast but maybe he was just finding a way to give Jack and I privacy. He was nice like that.

"Good Morning, Hoodie." Jack said as he took off his mask. The teen's grey skin and hollow eye sockets were quite terrifying to the normal person but to me, Jack was very attractive even if he didn't see it himself. "G-good Morning. How'd you slee-sleep?" I asked as he sat down beside me on my bed.

"I slept okay, I guess. How about you? You didn't stay up all night taking care of Masky, did you?" He asked, looking at me seriously. I couldn't help but think EJ had something against Masky by the way he spoke of him but I brushed it away, Jack's too mature for that.

"No, honestly. M-Masky fell asleep and seems fi-fine this morning. Don't wor-worry about me, Jack." I said, smiling at him. I can't say that I don't enjoy Jack's company. He is always so ready to listen and be there for me. I'm not saying that Masky doesn't because he does but Masky's always sick or we're always on a mission. I admit it's been awhile since he and I had a real conversation.

"That's good. I'm glad you finally got to sleep," He said happily, flashing me that shark like grin. I couldn't help but giggle when he smiled. He reminds me of the shark from Jaws and that was such a cheesy movie and Jack's a cheesy guy so, a match made in Hell I suppose.

"Do you still wanna hangout? No one but you, Masky and I are awake and I was wondering if you'd play a video game or watch a movie with me." He said, tilting his head towards the door. I stood up and slipped on my mask and a large t-shirt.

"What movie?" I asked, grinning at him. He jumped up from the bed and hugged me unexpectedly but I hugged back anyway. As Jack and I let go of each other, I saw Masky at the doorway staring at us with a strange look in his eyes. I smiled at him but I didn't receive a smile back. Before I could ask what's wrong, Jack practically dragged me into the hallway talking about how great Insidious 2 is going to be. I couldn't help but wonder about Masky. I brushed it off quickly though when Jack shoved me onto his bed and dumped popcorn on me. I bursted with laughter.

"I'm gonna k-kill you!" I yelled as I sat up on my elbows

"Not if I eat you first!" He squealed happily, jumping on top of me. I knew my eyes widened when he pinned me down by my wrists because he commented on how my green eyes brightened when I was scared or extremely happy.

"Haha, I guess you're pretty happy to have me on top of you." He laughed and let me go but sat straddling me. I was still laughing but this was over the top, now my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard. I tried pushing him off but he weighed at least twenty more pounds than me.

"Aha! Little weakling! I reign over as king of GoodieLand!" Jack said triumphantly.

Still giggling, I said "I'm not w-weak!" and pushed him with all my strength. He fell off onto the floor, clutching his stomach and wailing with laughter. So, like any guy would, I got off the bed, put my foot on his chest and looked down upon him.

"I r-reign over as king of Eyeless Jack!" I giggled. "Oh, an-and 'GoodieLand'?" I laughed again. Jack grinned at me and whispered "I can see up your boxers."

"T-Take a good look, you will never have a pair as amazing as mi-mine." I was laughing so hard I barely heard him respond.

"Trust me, I am." He chuckled with me and grabbed my foot, causing me to fall backwards back onto the bed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, still giggling lightly.

"You're so crazy, Jack."

"Yeah. He is."

That voice. I instantly sat up and looked at the doorway and saw Masky standing there, grinding his teeth. Why does he seem angry...?

~Masky's P.O.V~

I can't believe what I'm seeing... I thought Hoodie and I were going to go somewhere today... I just watched **_my_** partner, **_MY PARTNER_**, basically get dry humped and gawked at by a cannibal. Wow...

I have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I mean, I'm angry and sad and disappointed but... Do I **_envy_** what Jack and Hoodie were doing...? I probably do, seeing as though my best friend and I haven't talked at all in the past week.

"Are you guys... busy, or something? C-cause I can come back later..." I can't believe what I just said. I thought I'd get mad at Hoodie and yell at him but, I dunno.

"J-Jack asked me to wa-watch a movie with him..." Hoodie stated, looking at me sadly. And after he said that, I left. I went back to my room and sat on the bed, staring at my socked feet. I don't want to interrupt their good time... It's rude to break up best friends anyway...


	4. Chapter 4: Wait, What?

As I sat there, I felt something hard build up in my throat. I tried to swallow but it didn't feel like it was moving at all. I remember that feeling well but why am I angry? Hoodie can have other friends besides me and I can't keep acting like a jealous boyfri- a jealous brat anymore. I sighed audibly and pulled off my shirt. I decided I'm going to get some more sleep before Master comes and drags me out of bed. As I threw my shirt onto the beside table, I saw Hoodie standing at the doorway.

"What do you want? Aren't you gonna watch a movie with him?" I said snidely. Wow... Why am I acting this way towards my best friend? I knew that hurt him because he started shaking. I was starting to feel bad...

**~Hoodie's P.O.V.~**

I couldn't stand to see Masky upset so I told Jack to wait in his room while I went back to mine. I peeked inside and saw Masky staring at his feet. I can't even begin to explain how horrible I feel about all of this. I wish I could rewind today, go back in time even, and tell Jack I'd hang out with him for a bit later while Masky and I caught up. I wish I could read Masky's thoughts...

I guess he saw me at the doorway because he asked a rude comment about my activities with Jack. I was instantly hit with guilt. I knew I was shaking and I couldn't stop, I was absolutely horrified by my own actions. It had been exactly four months since Masky and I fought. I'm not ready. I'm not ready. Good God, I'm not ready!

""M-M-Masky, all I-I wanted to-to-to do was han-hang with Jack..." I tried to explain but there was a lump in my throat the size of a softball. I felt my stomach churn with the feelings of guilt and self-hatred, burning me from the inside out.

"I don't care, Hoodie. I just wanted to hang out with you but, of course, I can't." He remarked smartly. I slowly walked towards my bed and sat on it, facing him. I took off my mask so I could look my fellow proxy in the eyes. His beautifully dark and mysterious brown eyes.

"Masky... I-I'm so sor-sorry. I wanna hang ou-out. I d-"

"I don't care! I don't care what you wanna do! Go and hang out with Jack! See if I fuckin' care! Just go! It should be easy since you love him so much!" Masky bellowed loudly, standing up so he was looking down upon me. I felt so small. I felt weak and frail and like I could break at any moment. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't break. Masky must think I'm as pathetic and I do. I was shaking like a leaf as his stare penetrated me to the core of my worthless existence... I couldn't do this much longer. I felt the tears start to come and knew they were pouring down my face in little clear streams. Wow... I really am pathetic.

"I-I'm sorry, Masky. Don-Don't be angry. I'm so sorry...Pl-please. Forgive me..." I begged him, casting my gaze upward.

"Please..."

**-Masky's P.O.V.-**

I sighed audibly, watching him sniffle and beg me for forgiveness. I sat down next to him and embraced him fiercely. I would never admit it but he always knew just how to get under my skin. I don't even think he realizes that his tears break me. I can't stand to see him hurt and right now, his face was streaked with little tears. That did it. That's it

I quickly hugged him with a passion, as if I hadn't seen him in years and I was meeting him again. He hugged me back, naturally, and brushed his knuckles down my back. I cooed softly, holding onto him tighter. I loved this. I love being the center of Hoodie's attention. He seemed to possess the exact knowledge of just where to touch and just how softly to make me melt in his arms, to make anyone melt. I could never come to grip with the fact that he made me feel normal. As normal as he and I could get, anyways. I haven't felt normal at any point in my life. Whether I was Tim or whether I was Masky, I have never been considered 'normal'. I was dubbed "schizophrenic" by a team of crack head doctors tat have no idea what they're talking about... That reminds me: I have to get more pills. I'm on my last bottle.

"It's alright, Hoodie. I'm sorry for getting angry," I whispered into his ear, trying not to think about our situation. "I guess I just got carried away with wanting to hang out with you... Can you forgive me?" I asked, bringing him even further into my arms. I could feel him tighten his grip on me and as his hands slid to the small of my back, he started rubbing his knuckles upward causing me to give into my dirty pleasure of holding him like this. I love this. I loved every minute I could have him close to me... but I won't come clean. I will not admit.

"I-I can... Will you forgi-forgive me?" He whispered back to me. I hugged him as hard as I possibly could and felt his breath hitch. His little whimpers are so very cute.

"I already have."

-Bird's Eye P.O.V.-

That moment that the proxies shared was magical. Never had Hoodie even dreamed that embracing Masky like that was going to be that amazing. Masky held onto his partner as Hoodie rubbed his back gently, but the masked proxy's grip was anything but gentle. His arms were wrapped around the teen's waist like a vice and Hoodie could barely breathe at the ferocity that Masky held him at. As much as Hoodie loved this, he knew he needed air and to stop his bones from cracking. Guess all that running and climbing made them stronger.

"Ma-Masky? I-I can't breathe." Hoodie choked out as Masky nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hoods's neck. Masky looked up at the boy, concerned, and let go.

"I'm sorry... I guess I need physical contact." Masky let out, his hand on Hoodie's forearm. Masky let his hand slide down his partner's arm before letting it set still on his hand but quickly pulled away.

You see, proxies have a bond that goes unequaled by any other type of relationship. Partnered proxies have a type of mental connection that allows them to feel as the other feels, love as the other loves, and hurt as the other hurts. In a sense, they are joined both by situation, by mind, by body, by soul, and by heart. They complete each other in all aspects of life and without each other, they are empty. A soulless, empty void that is in constant pain. And this is how Hoodie feels, 24/7. Without Masky by his side, Hoodie cannot think. Nor can he breathe or eat or sleep. Again... He's a soulless, empty void that is in constant pain without Masky.

**-Hoodie's P.O.V.-**

"I'm ha-happy to oblige." I said quietly, staring into Masky's eyes.

"You're the best... You know that right?"

"I-I'm well aware," I said with a giggle.

"No... You are. You really are and I'm sorry I snapped. Go and hang out with Jack, alright? I don't mind. I think everyon-"

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU SCREAMING?!"

Masky and I looked towards the door and saw Jeff, looking like a complete mess, screaming at us. Rage clearly laced his words as his nostrils flared and his forever unblinking eyes seemed to be the epitome of anger.

"Just a misunderstanding." Masky said sheepishly.

"WELL FUCKIN' UNDERSTAND, DAMNIT! IT'S SIX A.M.!" The psychotic killer bellowed, storming away from the doorway and slamming the door.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Masky and I started giggling furiously. Jeff was always acting like a drama queen. After a minute of snickering and playful banter, Masky hugged me quickly told me to get ready. We have to make another video. This time, I get to choose the name... I think I'll go with 'Fragments'. I assume this is directed towards Alex, seeing as though Masky's carrying around a ripped up picture of him. I must go now. Breakfast is ready!

[Time Skip - 18 hours: 12:14 a.m.]

I was walking with Masky down the empty corridor of a hospital that The Operator burned a few years back. He and I were trying to find a place where the lighting was a bit better so we could talk and actually see each other.

"Can you believe what The Operator's doing with Alex? Even I don't understand." Masky said, sitting down in a room where the full moon shone in brightly. Despite it being just a small silver beam, the room was slightly glowing from the light. I walked in, just a bit mesmerized at how such a horribly massacred place could look beautiful.

"Neith-neither do I." I told him, sitting by his side. I watched as my partner took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, placing it delicately into his mouth.

"I-I really wish you wouldn't smoke, M-Masky. It's bad for your he-health." I explained, sighing afterwards.

"It mellows me out, Hoods. If it's any consolation, I only do it once a day now. It's just a habit." He told me, looking off towards the window.

"It looks really beautiful tonight. I wish we could have more nights like this. Just you and I, talking. You want one?" He asked me, gesturing towards the pack of Newports. I politely declined and by politely, I mean I said "Hell n-no".

"Suit yourself," Masky began, shrugging and taking a long, slow hit from the little stick of tobacco. I wished he wouldn't smoke. It'll hurt his lungs and God knows he wouldn't be able to fight lung disease with an immune system as weak as his. I wish he'd let me hold him again. Earlier today was the closest I've felt and actually been to Masky since we met... I miss it already. I crave his affection like a child craves entertainment: constantly.

"Y'know... I really can't stand being here. I don't know why though." Masky stated, leaning his head on my shoulder. I started to run my fingers through his fluffy hair but he pulled away. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"M-Masky? Do you think we-we'll have to stay the night here?"

"I hope not. I want to go back to the mansion but I can't remember the way back... We might have to stay here, if that's ok with you."

I honestly didn't mind where we were as long as I was with Masky. Just his presence calms me and relieves me of stress and anger. I was suddenly overcome with somnolence and yawned.

"You should rest, Hoodie. Don't worry. I'm watching. I won't be able to sleep anyways."

"W-why is that...?" I asked, yawning yet again.

"We aren't home."

"H-home is where the heart is..." I said, silently thinking 'and my heart belongs to you'...

"Yeah." He said softly, putting out his cigarette and sighing. "I hope The Operator doesn't chew us out because we didn't come home."

"He... He w-won't..." I said, nuzzling into the corner of the room as sleep started to call out my name. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and that signaled for me to take off my mask. I smiled in relief.

Finally. I can breathe.

I thought to myself. I peeked over at Masky and he was sitting in a window sill, one leg dangling while the other was propped up. His hand rested on his knee and his chin rested on his hand, his gaze towards the starry sky.

"Do you ever think that... that one day we'll find them?"

"F-Find who...?" I whispered, sitting up so I could lean my back against the wall. I smiled when I saw what I wrote the previous week on the wall.

HE IS A LIAR

"I don't believe in soul mates. Hell, I barely believe in love but do you think we'll find them? The people we're supposed to be with and fall in love with?" He asked, looking in my direction.

I pondered over his question. He had no idea that he is the one I fell in love with. He is so oblivious to the fact that I want no one but him. He really is my everything. He's the only thing that keeps me grounded and clinging to reality. It's all so much like a game of cat and mouse. I'll spend forever chasing Masky before he even realizes I'm trying to catch him at all. I guess I'm just... I sigh. I'm just tangled up in this catastrophe of emotions, of pain, sadness, hurt, of tears and yet... of a type of sorrowful happiness. A longing, really.

"I don't re-really know. I hope y-you do. You deserve someone wh-who's amazing and tal-talented and sweet and cr-crazy. Someone who lov-loves you. I hope you find th-them." I told him, trying not to spit out my feelings.

"Thank you, Hoods," He said with a smile. "Thank you, a lot."

I grinned at my partner but then my smile faded.

"C-Can I tell you something...?" I asked him, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Anything, Hoods."He flashed me that toothy grin and his eyes shined at me.

I couldn't. I couldn't tell him that I liked him or that I was gay. I couldn't. It'd ruin everything just when things were beginning to be okay. I knew he wouldn't take "nevermind" as an answer but maybe... maybe I could tell him some other time... Yeah. Some other time.

"Nevermind, o-okay? I'll tell you tomorrow. Pro-promise." I said, holding out my pinky.

"Alright." He said lethargicly. I could tell he was tired. I think anyone could tell that.

He slowly made his way over to me and sat down beside me, putting his head back on my shoulder.

"Are you co-cold?" I asked him,looking at him sleepily.

"Nah... We need sleep. I can tell you do; Your eyes are a darker shade of green." He smiled at me and I started blushing.

"I didn't think you knew abou-about my eyes." I said, hanging my head as I blushed.

"I know everything about you, Hoods. Like you know everything about me." He said, yawning loudly as he hugged me quickly.

"Night."

"Goodnight Mas-Masky." I said softly, watching him as he slunk in the corner and drifted off into sleep. I looked at him and watched as his chest rose and fell with every ragged breath, his eyes twitching slightly. Absolutely stunning...

I whispered what I whispered every night and sighed thoughtfully.

"I love you." I said, smiling at the sleeping proxy.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Here

My eyes widened.

_**What? Wait, wait, wait... What?**_

"Masky...?" I whispered to him, sitting up.

"Yeah?" He answered, not opening his eyes.

I had no idea what to say. Did he know the gravity of what he just said? Did he know I said that every night? Oh My Zalgo! Did he mean it in the way I mean it?! I had to answer back fast so I said the first thing on my mind.

"I-I'm cold." I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. He didn't care if you were cold, stupid! I was about to say nevermind but then I felt those familiar arms wrap around me in the most fantastic way possible.

"Jus' C'mere." He said sleepily, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in closely. I was a bit startled, seeing as though this was such a sudden change in his mood. I think Masky's sick. He's never this touch-y feel-y and he would never hold me this tightly. But the events of the past day or so have made me wonder... Am I a fool for thinking that he could actually love me the way I love him? Or am I fool for not seeing that he does? Damn this shit is complicated. Did he just... I dunno... Mean it like a friendly way or...? I sighed again.

Although I was a bit shocked, I in turn laced my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose into his collar-bone. We were so close I could hear his heart beat and it calmed me straight away. I loved this moment. I loved holding him this closely and I'd never even dreamed of a moment more perfect than this, right here. Embracing the guy of dreams in a dark, but moon lit room with the stars shining in and keeping this room a'glow is just... breathtaking.

"What di-did you mean by 'I-I love you too'?" I whispered, holding him a bit tighter.

"Same as... Same as what you meant." He said sleepily, yawning between his words. The way he said this made me think he had no idea what I meant by 'I love you'. He said it so nonchalantly but maybe that's because he's tired. I sighed and kicked off my Chucks, entwining my legs with Masky's. I laid there, taking in his scent. The smell of his favourite cologne still lingered faintly on his chest but the heavy musk of the outside almost overpowered it. I didn't care though; I love the way he smells. I love the way his heart beat slows when he's sleeping too and the way he looks when he's sleeping. So peaceful, I thought to myself. I looked into his now closed eyes and pictured what it'd be like to kiss him. I grinned, closing my eyes and drifting off into a beautiful slumber.

_**~Hoodie's Dream~**_

_"Hoods?"_

_"Y-yes, Masky?"_

_"Y'know how I was talkin' about soul mates the other night?"_

_"Mhhm."_

_He and I were back and the mansion, alone in our room, in the dark. The rain was pouring heavily and the steady hum of drops hitting the glass windows made everyone sleepy and bored. The grey and cloudy morning sky gave most of us a monotonous and uninterested feeling. No one had even come out of their room, save for Ben when he was grabbing him and Jeff some food around eight or nine a.m. It's ten now. _

_I sat on Masky's bed with him, talking to him about life before we became proxies and how it'd be different and how it could've been. Masky seemed as if he longed to be what he considered normal again. Although, he'd never been what doctors call normal. His question caught me off guard but I answered nonetheless._

_"And uh...y'know how I said I'd never been interested in anyone?"_

_"I-I remember."_

_"You... You know what I meant right?"_

_"You me-meant that you've nev-never had a crush on anyone."_

_"I meant that... that I'd never had a crush on a um... on a g-girl..."_

_I was honestly shocked. Masky seems like such a heart-throb! If he wasn't a murderer, I'm sure tons of girls would be all over him! Did he mean he was... Oh my Zalgo..._

_"Hoodie please don't judge me. Please, please, please, don't think I'm weird... But I think I might be...y'know ... gay." _

_I watched him as he cringed when he said that word. On the outside, I remained cool, calm, and collected but on the inside...I was cheering and screaming and thanking every God from every religion for the beautiful words that have danced through my ears._

_"Oh Zalgo... You think I'm a freak! Hoodie please don't think I'm weird! I'm so sorr-"_

_I cut my partner off by abruptly pressing my lips into his. I cradled his head in my right hand as I lightly slid my tongue over his bottom lip; running my left hand through that silky brown hair. I felt him open his mouth slightly and allowed me to deepen our kiss. I had never been so ecstatic, so enraptured, so very bewitched and charmed. Y'know that song Lips of An Angel by Hinder? Yeah... I think that song's about Masky. I was a bit surprised at how soft and feminine his lips were but I loved it. Our kiss... This probably lasted five seconds before I even realized what I was doing. I pulled away with almost inhuman speed and sat there, eyes wide with fear, and mouth agape. I was horrified at what I had just done. What if he gets angry?! What if he was just kidding about being gay?! Oh My Zalgo, Kill me!_

_I watched him slink back, his pupils dilated and his bottom lip quivering._

_"Hoodie... Why did you... Do you like me...?" He asked, placing a hand on my knee._

_"N-no..." _

_"Then why... Then why did you ki-_

_"I love y-y-you, Masky... I-I have si-since the day we m-met. I ki-kissed you because I've wan-wanted to since I laid eyes on y-you..." I answered, looking into his eyes with a sad expression on my face._

_"I love you too, Hoodie." He said, grinning from ear to ear._

**_~End of Hoodie's Dream~_**

I woke up the next mornin hit by a cold, wet sensation in the room and a pounding in my head. I shot up and accidentally smacked Masky's head with mine.

**DAMNIT! Why am I so damn clumsy?**

I sat up and looked into the tightly closed eye lids of my partner.

"Oww..." I groaned, sitting back and running my hand through my black hair. I hope I didn't hurt Masky.

"Got that right. Damn... I didn't think you were that hard-headed." Masky said, giggling and rubbing his forehead. I smiled and asked him how he slept. I wonder if he had any dreams... I wonder if he dreamed of me as often as I dream of him.

"Pretty good. Sorry about the cuddling thing last night... I didn't want you to be cold and I didn't wanna give you my jacket. How about you?" He asked me, sitting up.

"J-just fine... I didn't m-mind the cuddling." I said, smiling slightly at him. He grinned at me and stood up, holding out his hand to help me stand. I gingerly slipped my hand into his and got up as well, keeping eye contact and smiling.

"We'll be here for a while unless you wanna run through the rain, Hoods. What'cha wanna do?" He asked, taking his hand away and dusting off his jacket.

I thought about this and shrugged. I don't like being in the rain because it's all cold and wet and I don't like being cold or wet. But I don't mind anything as long as Masky's around.

"We can chill here and wait out the storm. It'll probably die down soon. What do you wanna do 'til then?" He questioned me, tilting his head to one side and letting that messy hair fall to one side. I sighed happily looking at him.

"I-I don't really care." I admitted, hoisting myself to where I sat in the window sill. I saw Masky nod and he went and leaned against the wall next to me.

"Remember what I said last night about soul mates and stuff like that?"He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Y-yes. I remem-member."

"Have you ever... I dunno... Prayed? Like... to God? Y'know from the Christian faith."

"N-no... But I believe there's a G-God. 'Cause I know ther-there's a Heaven." I smiled at him as I said this, thinking something just a little profound. I had no idea where he was taking this conversation but I was a bit curious. Was Masky thinking about actually having a faith? I didn't think anyone I knew was actually part of any faith. Not Christianity, Judaism, Islam, nothing. I admit I've seen him clasp his hands together and bow his head before he went to bed and whisper something incoherent but I'd never associated it with prayer.

"How do you know there's a Heaven?" He asked, staring at me like a confused child.

"Because I-I'm in the presence of an-an angel." I said, without thinking. I instantly slapped a hand over my mouth and looked at Masky, bewildered. I saw his pale cheeks hint pink and he smiled.

"That's really nice, Hoodie. Thank you. I'm not an angel though... Anything but... I-I think I've committed unforgivable sins..." When he told me this, his smile faded and that blushing did the same. He acted as if he'd been put down, as if someone had said something extremely hurtful to him. He then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and lit it, putting it to his lips and inhaling. He then started coughing and I rubbed his back as his lungs fought the smoke.

"I-I'm sorry... I just said the fi-first that came to mind. What's the s-sin, Masky?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned away from me, his cigarette fell and I heard sobbing. I instantly dropped from where I was and embraced him, stepping on the stilllit cigarette. I felt his tears on my shoulder and that made me cradle him even closer, closing my eyes and locking my hands behind his back. We were chest to chest and stomach to stomach but I don't think he cared. He needed me right now and I needed him. I have no idea why he's worried about sin. He kills people and so do I. It doesn't seem like it affects him at all and murder is an unforgivable act by any god, I believe. It didn't matter though, now all he needs is me. Right now he just needs to know that I'm here, that someone loves him despite the fact that his God may not.

"Hoo-Hoodie..." He cooed as he wept with me. I couldn't hold in my tears any longer and we stood there. He and I stood there, weeping for one another as the rain picked up and pelted the windows, the dark clouds swirling and twirling above us, giving the world an ominous feel. He cried into my shoulder, sniffling and hiccuping uncontrollably. After what seemed like forever, his tears subsided and he sighed.

"I-I'm so *hic* sorry, Hoodie." He said, his face sticky with tears. "Shh..." I purred, rubbing his back. I kept my partner close, still rubbing my knuckles up and down his back gently and running my fingers through his hair. I had no idea I'd have so much confidence to actually hold him like this and I'm surprised I haven't squealed with joy yet. I felt Masky pull away and hold me at arm's length by the shoulders. He looked me in the eyes, his still filled with tears, and a shaking bottom lip. His gaze lingered on my lips and I felt my eyes widen.

Is he about to...?

I was snapped thoughts went I felt two cold, wet lips on my cheek. I instantly started grinning and blushing and I hugged him intensely. Words cannot describe the joy I was feeling as that moment. It was so... sweet and unexpected. I didn't think Masky would do this for me. I didn't think the kind little kisses on the cheek would be something he and I shared. I never would have guessed that just a simple, quick display of affection could make my head spin.

"I'm sorry..." Masky whispered softly into my ear as we hugged each other again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hesitantly kissed his cheek back. I could feel his face turn red and he pulled away, one hand on my forearm.

"Masky-I'm-gay." I said in one breath. I saw his eyes widen and then his expression soften. He looked so astounded and almost scared. I immediately regretted it and felt tears start to run anew down my face. I had a feeling I was about to have a panic attack

"It's okay. I-I think I -" Before he could finish his sentence, the window above us shattered. We went silent as the winds started to pick up and the building trembled. Masky grabbed me and we dashed into a room without windows.

"Hoods! Are you hurt? Did the glass stab you?" Masky asked me frantically, grabbing me by my shoulders as we got into one of the corners of the room. I was honestly too stunned to pay attention. I just admitted I was homosexual and windows shatter. Wow... That makes me feel great!

"N-No. Masky don-don't move." I told him, noticing a shard of glass in his forearm. "Don't mo-move a muscle." I said slowly, turning him sideways to get a look at the glass. It seemed like it wasn't that far into his skin but enough to make it bleed if you pulled it out. We sat up on our knees and I furrowed my brow as I delicately put two fingers on the shard in an attempt to get a grip on it.

"D-Does that hurt?"

"No. Just pull it out, Hoods... I'll be fine." Masky said. It sounded like he was in pain... Oh Zalgo please let him be okay. When he hurts, I hurt. That happens with all proxy partners.

I quickly but gently pulled out the fragmented glass and threw it to the ground. Masky's hand shot up to apply pressure to the wound but the raw tissue burned from his touch. I ushered his hand and blew on the wound slightly.

"Shhh..." I hushed him and pulled out a bandanna from my pocket. I ran to the next room and put the bandanna out of the window to get it damp with water. When I came back, Masky was biting back tears and asking me to hurry up and apply the damp cloth. I put the soaked bandanna around his cut and tied it off. I sat down beside him and looked over his pale face, trying to find out if it was hurting any less.

"B-Better?" I asked, putting an arm around his shoulder. He collapsed on my chest and held his head near my collar bones. I cradled him and let him place his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and whispered that it'll be okay, that I'm here and nothing will hurt him again. I kept cooing and playing with his hair, thinking about how amazing yet terrible this past week's been. I explained to Masky that nothing else will go wrong and that I'm here for him, that I'll make sure nothing else will harm him and I don't care if he falls asleep. I felt like a mother, oddly. I'm here to support and love him and I saw a smile play across his face as I said that. I reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out Masky's bottle of water.

"W-want any?" I asked him, his bloodshot eyes looking deeply into me.

"No... Jus', jus' hold me." He whispered in a raspy voice, moving himself to where he was sitting in my lap with his arms around my neck. I held him like a child, still whispering the words of comfort to help him forget about the pain.

"H-Hoods... Are you *hic*... Are you really gay?" He asked, snuggling farther into my chest. I thought about whether or not I should answer truthfully. If I admit, I won't get to hold him like this if he isn't comfortable with homosexuality... I won't be able to hug him and touch him and sleep in his bed with him when I'm scared and everything will spiral out of control and he'll want another partner and then I'll be alone, Horrid Zalgo, I can't be alone! I started to weep, thinking that whatever I did, I'd manage to fuck it up somehow.

"Don't be upset. Gay is," Before he coud finish, he started coughing violently. "Gay is okay." He said with a weak smile. I sighed and tried to think happy thoughts.

If he's gay too... maybe he could actually be my boyfriend...

If he's gay too... I can kiss him. I can hug him. I can cuddle and sleep with him in the same bed and we can be together. We can make each other happy... We can take dumb pictures on Ben's cell phone and drink coffee and buy matching clothes and giggle and stay up all night flirting...

I smiled at Masky and kissed his forehead. I watched as his skin hinted pink again.

"I-I am... I'm gay" I admitted, looking deeply into his earth-toned orbs. "I-I am..."

"Hoods...?" Masky questioned, still looking up at me. It seemed like an eternity since he spoke after I admitted my sexuality. I thought he was going to say I was freak but... I knew my eyes were a brighter shade of green because they reflected into his perfectly. We all know what that means...

I raised my eyebrows. I saw his gaze start lingering on my lips again and I noticed his bottom lip start quivering.

_**Oh shit...**_

I'd never been to tempted to do something so much in my entire life. I wanted to just... I dunno. I want him to be closer to me even though he was already sitting in my lap. I watched him as his eyes would dart back up to mine and then slow go down my face to my lips again... I could spend my entire life lost in this moment forever... I treasure this moment most of all, out of every situation he and I have been in. It was about to happen. The one thing I've always wanted and dreamed of was finally gonna...

He slowly leaned in and craned his neck. I could feel his warm breath on my upper lip and I watched as those cocoa-brown eyes closed, pressing his lips against mine softly. I held him close to me and cupped his cheek with my hand, the warmth of his face warmed my cold, damp hand. He held onto my neck and pulled away for a moment, just to look at me. Our noses were touching as he stared into my eyes, his pupils enormous. His eyes remained on my lips and then our eyes met, his almost pleading. I gave him a small smile and allowed another soft, sweet kiss to be placed upon his mouth. I felt as if the storm above us was that catastrophe of emotions I have had since Masky and I met and that it was rupturing, that the stars in all the galaxies were aligning in a perfect harmony and, for once, I finally felt loved. I'm so happy I'm going to say it again. I finally feel loved... And by the boy I love.

I felt Masky pull away and hug me tightly. "This doesn't mean anything... does it?" He breathed into my ear, a deep sadness and a touch of longing in his hoarse voice.

"This means everything, Masky." I murmured back to him, kissing his temple. I heard him giggle and let go of me. "I think the storm died down, Hoodie." He cooed, still staring into my eyes. I lightly flicked his nose.

"You r-ruin everything." I said, giggling slightly. He and I got up and upright, sighing and smiling from ear to ear.

"Masky?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-that was my... fir-first kiss..." I said, just a little ashamed.

"Mine too." He answered, still grinning at me. "We will tell no one of what happened here, okay?" He commanded. It sounded as if he wasn't ready to come out just yet. Which was fine with me, 'cause I wasn't either.

"Masky...?"

"Yeah?"

"What does thi-this do for us?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"Lemme figure it out." He explained as a small smile played across those gorgeous lips. I gave him a smile in return and walked out of the hospital with him, hand in hand.

_**I have no idea what this means for Masky and I... But as long as he doesn't regret we've shared and as long as he's okay with me being gay, I'm happy. Just... wonderfully... happy.**_


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Afternoon

It was almost two and a half hours later when we finally found the mansion. I still stand in awe of the large, towering structure with its whimsical peaks and arches and rustic balconies. It was quite a sight, actually. It's still very beautiful even after almost five years of straight hell, courtesy of Jeff and Ben. Even the elements didn't seem to have an effect on the building.

"Hoodie..." Masky began, "We should stop holding hands." He shot me an apologetic look but I understood. I nodded to him and slipped my fingers out from between his, thinking about why exactly he wanted to stop holding hands.

**_He wants to stop holding hands because he doesn't accept it... _**I thought. I sighed aloud and looked at him through the corner of my eye. Maybe Masky won't accept himself or even me, but I still accept him. I still love him, no matter what. I started thinking about what had went on between us two. I hoped it meant the same to him as it meant to me because Zalgo knows I won't be able to stop thinking about it. Even now I can still feel those soft, slightly cold lips on mine. I brought my finger up to my bottom lip and touched it slightly, reveling in the taste that still lingered. He tasted a lot like strawberries and cigarettes. It sent shivers down my spine thinking that he and I could ever kiss again and even now, I missed it. I was thinking up a sweet moment where I could get him to kiss me again when I almost ran face first into the door.

I heard Master sigh frustratedly as we walked through the door of the mansion, the nails on his snow white hand digging into the solid, grey oak. Whenever He was around, there was an air of intensity and seriousness that, not unlike the feeling people get in doctors offices, gave everyone chills and made them feel like they were being watched. Masky and I, however, don't really get that feeling unless He's angry with us... like right now.

"How come it took you two so long to return? What on this pitiful earth made you two want to take a _little detour_ and _not_ come back? I have much work for you both and it angers me that you were not here to do it. Do you _not_ understand that this _isn't_ an ordinary job?" The tall and terrifying form said angrily. Although he was royally pissed, he kept that businessman-like tone of voice and that scared Masky and I even more. I looked to Masky and his deep brown eyes met my pale green ones. He cleared his throat, knowing I wouldn't be able to speak.

"Y-Yes, Master... We um... We had to wait out a st-storm, Master. I apologize_._ I-I promise we'll do all of what you assigned to us. You have my word." Masky sputtered out, trying to stand up tall and calm his breathing. We may be his closest companions and his proxies but The Operator still horrified us, just a little.

"I've already assigned your mission to someone else. It's going to rain soon; Go to your rooms. Don't come back down until lunch's ready."

"Yes, Master." Masky and I said in unison, walking slowly up the staircase to our room. I let out the breath I was holding in as we stepped through the threshold of our bedroom door. I watched as Masky began to take off his jacket and throw it on his bed. He giggled at me when he caught me staring and I quickly shut my eyes, smiling nervously.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled, going into the bathroom so I could change as well.

I slipped off my hoodie and looked at myself in the mirror as I took off my mask. I shook my head at what I saw. I don't like my appearance, honestly. I have messy, black hair and these pale green eyes. Masky always said they were pretty and so did Ben but I can't see anything but diluted puddles of what used to be lime green seas. I guess stress does that to you. I can remember when I wasn't as pale and thin, when I could actually consider myself attractive. I rolled my eyes and slipped off my shoes, pulling up my black socks. As I undid my belt buckle, I listened to the rain pounding on the roof and windows. Just another dreary day, I suppose. I slid off my jeans and t-shirt and folded them neatly, putting them in the hamper. I gripped the door knob and walked out to find Masky standing there, hand on his hip in nothing but a towel.

"Finally! I'mma shower, ok?" He said, smiling at me. I gave him a grin back and tried not to hyperventilate at the sheer sight of him. I stepped aside to let him in and didn't turn around until I heard the click of the door. I collapsed on my bed and thought about Masky.

**_Damn he's cute..._**

I tried to shake the image of him from my head but nothing seemed to help. I heard the shower water turn on and thought about what he must've looked like with nothing on, water droplets coating his skin, falling and dripping down his sculpted body, biting that cherry colored lip as he... I noticed my hand was going lower and lower down my own body and I squealed.

**_What are you doing?!_**

I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of these dirty thoughts. I couldn't help but suppress a moan at the thought of Masky touching me... **_there. _**I am such a fucking **_pervert!_** As I massaged my temples, I heard a knock at the door. I looked down to see the clearly present bulge in my underwear and hurriedly slipping on the pair of jeans Masky took off.

I walked towards the door with my poker face on and was quickly embraced by a dark-haired cannibal.

"Hoods!" EJ sqwaked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to pull away before he could...

"Oh!"

I mentally slapped the fuck out of myself.

"What ha-happened?" I asked innocently, trying to hide my blush.

"Awww... Hoodie! I didn't think you were **_that_** excited to see me." The killer giggled, patting me on the shoulder. I shoved him to the side, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm **_not,_** you p-perv." I giggled and stepped back so he could come in. I came forwards as the teen sat on my bed and motioned for me to come closer. He giggled softly and took off his mask. I smiled at him and lightly put my hand to his cheek. He melted from my touch and grinned that shark-like grin at me, causing my smile to widen.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry about the other day, Hoodie. It was my fault and I hope Masky's not mad..." He muttered, his smile fading. I gave his grey cheek a light pinch and told him that all is forgiven and that he didn't need to apologize. That sparked up a silly smirk and a little bit of a peak of my... ahem... **_area._** I'm not good with words...

I felt myself go red as he continued to eye me.

"Why're you so excited, Hoods? It can't be just me. I may be a sexy beast and all but I can't be **_that _**enticing." Eyeless Jack laughed and bit his red lip. I looked at him quizzically as his eyes rested on my waist and then back at my own pair of orbs. He looked deeply into my mint-coloured eyes and I stared back into the pair of inky black, icy depths where his eyes were supposed to be. I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"I-I-I'm n-no-not... I-I just umm... I-I..." I tried to continue but a slender, grey finger shushed me by being pressed to my lips. I froze when I felt his cold digit on my mouth. I heard him chuckle as I closed my eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Oh, but I think you are..." EJ purred seductively. My eyes snapped open and I shot him a nervous glance. That made him move his finger.

"I-I'm sorry. It was just-just a long d-da-day and I f-finally got to-to rel-lax and I guess th-that gave m-me a um... yeah..." I tried to explain, burying my head in my hands. I knew I was fifty shades of red and I wasn't about to look up any time soon. I heard Jack giggle shyly, placing his hand on my knee. I looked at him through the eyes of a child, listening as he made a noise of appreciation.

"Mmm... I love how innocent you look with those big green eyes..." I watched him bite his lip and move his hand up slightly. I was honestly too stunned to move as his hand traveled up even farther on my thigh, causing me to whimper.

**_"Damn_**..." He groaned softly as his ice-cold hand passed over my arousal. I moaned inaudibly but I knew Jack heard me due to his newest movement. I jumped back and yelped, staring wide-eyed at my friend.

"J-Jack..." I whispered, clutching my sides. I watched as the cannibal smirked again, bringing his hand back to his body.

"Heheh... I'd love to hear you scream that, Hoodie." He cooed, lust heavily lacing his voice. I slapped a hand over my mouth and gasped at Jack's bold statement. He just kept grinning and leaned in close to me, his warm, blood-smelling breath on my ear and neck.

"You enjoyed me touching you, didn't you?" He murmured in my ear. I was focusing so much on what Jack was doing that I didn't hear myself whimper again.

"I-I... I umm..." I choked out almost inaudibly. I could barely catch what EJ said over the loud drum of my heart beating. He was still whispering something in my ear when his hand slid back onto my knee, sending a pulse straight up my spine.

"You like this, don't you?" He purred again, his voice dripping sex. I noticed goosebumps rip down my body from the effect his warm breath on my slightly below room temperature neck. I swallowed the embarrassment I had clogging my throat. I could barely breathe which only exited me more, for some reason. I slowly closed my eyes as warm currents of air brushed by my neck, along with dark, sandy brown hair. I'd never even been kissed before last night, let alone have someone breathing down my neck to entice me. But, oh my Zalgo, it was **_working_**. I continue to revel in this moment, my breath hitching when Jack bottom lip grazed my Jugular vein. I was suddenly overcome with fear...

I'm allowing a **_cannibal_** to breath down my neck, **_very _**close to the part of my body that meant death if split. I was immediately scared shitless, shaking and whimpering like a small child.

"Hoodie..." I heard Jack whisper, "I wonder if... if you **_taste_** as good as you look." With that said, I almost fell off the bed trying to get away from the teen.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" The concerned killer asked, his once sexy voice changing pitches into one of consideration.

His name escaped my lips in a cracked, high-pitched sound. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I-I'm sorry... I dunno what made me do that. I just, I really like y-"

"J-Jack, it's fine. I just di-didn't want your instincts t-to kick in... and I didn't w-want to get eaten," I told him sheepishly. I heard Eyeless Jack sigh and let go of me.

"It wouldn't have... I care about you way too fucking much to consider you food. You smell amazing though." He muttered, smiling. I flashed him a smile back and sat Indian style with him on the bed.

"It's called sweat. It m-makes me smell **_great_**." Sarcasm coated those words, making Jack giggle.

"No, it's called Oxytocin. It's, like, a hormone that the hypothalamus stores. It gives off a smell that just, Mmm... It makes me hard just thinking about it." Jack said, unashamed.

"Jack! You perv!" I squealed, giggling at the absurdity of my friend. I could tell Jack was smiling.

"It's the truth. On you, it smells fantastic," He said breathlessly. He leaned into my ear again, that familiar exhalation going down my neck.

"Simply **_orgasmic._**.." He murmured.

"Huh? Or-gazz-mick? W-what's that?" I asked him, tilting my head to the left. I sensed the shock in the killer's mood as he gasped.

"Wow, you're more innocen-" Before Jack could finish, steam pooled into the cold bedroom as Masky came out of the bathroom. The red towel wrapped around his hips was basically falling off as he shook the water from his hair like a dog.

"Who's innocent?" He asked, holding the smaller, white towel on his head. He looked towards EJ and I, smiling. I couldn't help but blush and feel a little guilty. I felt like I cheated on Mask with Jack. How absurd. Masky and I aren't dating yet... **_yet._**

"Oh, Hoods and me were just talking about those two girls who stabbed their friend so The Operator would make them proxies. We were contemplating whether or not they're innocent." Jack explained. The lie rolled off his tongue with such ease, I almost believed it. I was still thinking about what Jack had said, though. So his ability to lie didn't stay present in my mind that long.

**_What does that mean, orgasmic? _**I thought to myself as my partner and the other proxy talked about the twelve year olds. My mind began to wonder, back to high school. I had just started ninth grade when The Operator started making appearances in my life. I recalled our first lesson in the SexEd teacher's class. I regret not paying attention to what he said about chemicals in the brain and shit like that now, seeing as though I remember him using the word 'orgasm'. Alas, I still know nothing about it. I laughed inwardly at myself.

**_Still as innocent as a ten-year-old, I see._**

"...I think it was nineteen times. I'm not sure, but I'll catch you guys later. I have some stuff to do." Jack's words finally didn't slip into one ear and out the other. I gave him a grin as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, man. Cut the shit. Why did Jack call you innocent?" Masky asked, still in his towel as he sat on the bed beside me. I wasn't one to lie. Hell, I couldn't. Everyone knew when I was lying because Masky figured out that my eyes turn a darker colour when I do. So I decided to spill it.

"W-we were talking about hormo-hormones, like Ox... Oxy-cotton. N-no, Oxytocin. He s-said a word I didn't know so when I-I asked about it, he-he called me 'innocent'." I explained.

"Oxytocin? Isn't that the hormone that's gotta do with cumming and hard-ons and junk? Oh, and what was da woooorrrrrd?" He drew it out, putting on his Derp face. I smiled but then I gasped at Masky's use of the word 'hard-on'. 'Coming', however, was a new concept.

"Y-yeah. The word was or... orgasmic. What's th-that mean? And what's coming?" I asked sweetly, tilting my head to the left again. I saw that Masky's expression went from curious to something I can't quite pinpoint. His pupils dilated a bit and his started to grind his teeth.

"You're a hands-on learner... aren't you?" My friend asked, biting his cherry-coloured lip again. On the inside, I was cheering. He wanted to kiss again! On the outside, I gave him a small smile.

"I-I guess. Why?" I questioned the teen, staring deeply into the chesnut-coloured orbs he possessed. He smiled a smile I'd never seen before but it looked more like a smirk than anything. I only smiled at my partner, not realizing what exactly he had in mind.

"Why don't I teach you all this, Hoods? So when the time comes, you can too." He laughed at his crude joke. I again, kept smiling and nodded.

_**He wants to kiss! He wants to kiss! He. Wants. To. Kiss! **_Was the only thought running through my mind. I watched as his expression changed from hopeful to disheartened in a split second but a smile quickly covered that up.

"Nevermind, okay? I think lunch is re-"

**_"MASKYHOODIEBENEYLESSJACK! LUNCH IS DONE!" _**Jeff screeched up the stairs. I started to giggle at Jeff and stood up with Masky. I quickly threw on new jeans and a t-shirt while Masky did the same.

**_I wonder what The Operator has brought us this time._**

**_(A/N: Haha, hope you guys like my Hoodie x EJ thing-y! I labeled this one M for mature for a reason, y'know. I might include more and more scenes like that. Maybe even have a side ship. Whaddya think Lovelies? Oh, and I figured out exactly how to make a lemon! Bahahahaha! THANK YOU NARUTO X GAARA FANFIX. cx Oh yeah, like, how would you babes feel if I created a Naruto x Gaara or Naruto x Kakashi or Sasuke x Naruto... duh duh duh duh duh fanfic? No? Yes? Maybe? Eh... I'll figure it out. One more thing, don't hate me for posting risqué things... I'm sorry I love you so much!_**

**_Another fun fact about me: I'm really into Attack on Titan, Naruto: Shippuden, and Death Note on CN -Cartoon Network- er... Adult Swim, Toonami whateves. _**

**_xoxo)_**


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginnings

_**~An Eyeless P.O.V.~**_

"Oh my Zalgo..." I mouthed, collapsing on my bed.

**_What have I done..._**

I can't believe this! I really need to control myself, Oh my Zalgo, Oh my Zalgo, OH MY ZALGO. Now I'm all excited! What the fuck!? UGH!

I wish I had better control over myself. I could've just... **_taken_** him right then and there. And then what? I'd get both our asses killed for not being professional fucking proxies! I slapped myself, a little too hard but at the moment, I didn't care. I deserve this... That was so wrong... But, Oh Zalgo, it felt so **_right._** Did I cause a fight between Hoodie and Masky? Like I care about Masky, pfftt...

I sat up and studied my hands. I can't wait until the day that large, rough grey hands can be laced with soft, small, pale white hands. Maybe I'm wrong for having a crush on him. Maybe I'm wrong for trying to take him away from Masky and maybe I'm wrong for touching him like that. If I'm wrong, why does it seem like I'm right? Why does it feel right to hold and protect and think about him? Why...?

**_"MASKYHOODIEBENEYLESSJACK! LUNCH IS DONE!" _**Jeff screeched up the stairs

I yelped. Horrid Zalgo that bitch scared me! Hmm... I wonder if I should go down and face Hoodie after that. I shook my head and thought better of it. I'm going to wait. When he's comfortable with seeing me, he'll come and get me. That'll be soon, right?

I sighed and grabbed my favourite Shinedown CD. I put it in the stereo and pressed play and let 45's haunting melody take me into a world of my own.

**_Send away for a priceless gift... One not subtle, one not on the list. Send away for a perfect world. One not simply so absurd... In these times of doing what you're told... Keep these feelings, no one knows. What ever happened to the young man's heart? Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart... And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, Swimming through the ashes of another life... No real reason to accept the way things have changed... Staring down the barrel of a 45..._**

I don't know why I love this song. I guess because it talks about a young man having his heart just fall apart right before his very eyes. and that's what I was feeling at the moment. I just want to apologize to Hoodie and hold him and explain that what I did wasn't in my own control, that I was acting on animal instincts and that I wouldn't have hurt him. That's what I ended up doing, anyway, though. I'm such a fucking idiot.

Meanwhile, downstairs...

"Where's EJ? Doesn't he want lunch?" Jeff asked his fellow friends, tilting his head.

"That means more food for you, Jeff," Ben said between bites of his sandwich.

"Oh well, nevermind. Tell him to stay upstairs, will ya?" Jeff joked, nudging Ben's arm.

"Th-that's rude. Maybe Jack wants s-something to eat," Hoodie added, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you take your **_New Lover _**something then, Mrs. Eyeless?" Jeff teased, flicking a pea at Hoodie.

"Uh oh! Don't say that, Jeff! Might make Masky throw a temper tantrum," Ben giggled, playfully slapping Jeff's arm. Masky sat there, unphased. Hoodie sighed and got up, fixing Jack a plate. He shot Masky a smile and received one back as he went up the stairs, up to Jack's room.

**_Bury all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins. The air around me still feels like a cage and love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage... again...So if you love me, let me go and run away before I know. My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there. Deliver me into my fate- If I'm alone I cannot hate. I don't deserve to have you... My smile was taken long ago, If I can change ... I hope I never know..._**

I heard a faint knock at my door and turned down the music, wiping off my (I will never admit tear-stained) face and put my mask on. I walked towards the door but was almost hit in the face with it. I growled and looked to see who almost facepalmed me with a fucking door. I was actually shocked to see Hoodie standing there, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"I brought y-you lunch, J-Jack... You ca-ca-can eat up here, if you'd like," The proxy said with a smile. I took off my mask and gave him one back but it quickly faded.

"Hoodie I-"

"It's alright, Jack. I-I know you didn't mean to. I ju-just want us to be alright," Hoodie said shyly, handing me the plate of food. I took it and held it awkwardly before setting it down on my dresser.

"We are alright, Hoods. Nothing could make things awkward or weird between us. I swear," I grinned at and embraced him tightly, loving the feel of his small arm wrap around me.

"Tha-thank you, EJ. You can eat in p-peace. I'll be up la-later, Okie dokie?" The green-eyed boy said to me. I couldn't help but sigh and smile, nodding as he left the room. I didn't bother with eating the food. I wasn't in the mood for food but for music. I went back to my radio and ejected the Slipknot CD. I grabbed a Fuel one and read it, looking for a certain song. I kept smiling as I put it in the slot and pressed play.

**_She calls me from the cold, just when I was low. Feelin' short of stable, All that she intends and all that she keeps inside isn't on the label. She said she's ashamed. Can she take me for a while? And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past but maybe I'm not able. And I break at the bend... We're here and now, but will we ever be again? 'Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again..._**

**_She dreams a champagne dream. strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper. Lavender and cream... Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her. She says that love is for fools who fall behind and I'm somewhere in between... I never really know a killer from a saviour... T'ill I break at the bend...We're here and now, but will we ever be again? 'Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again..._**

**_It's too far away for me to hold. It's too far away... Guess I'll let it go..._**

"Hmm... Guess I'll let it go..."

**~Masky's P.O.V.~**

Well... I guess I got myself into something I thought I could handle and, of course, I thought wrong. What was I thinking?!

_You're a hands-on learner... aren't you?" I asked, biting my lip again. On the inside, I was picturing all the things I could do to Hoodie... While he wanted to kiss again, I was begging to caress every inch of that porcelain skin... On the outside, I was gnawing on my lip and smiling._

_"I-I guess. Why?" He questioned me, staring deeply into the my eyes with his beautiful, deep seas of green. I smirked at him, confusing the proxy. He only smiled at me not realizing what exactly I had in mind._

_"Why don't I teach you all this, Hoods? So when the time comes, you can too." I laughed, still smirking. All the pretty, green-eyed boy would do was smile and nod, completely oblivious._

I'm such an idiot! What if Hoodie doesn't have a crush on me too?! Oh my Zalgo! I can't go through with this. I won't be able to control myself. No no no no no no no no no no NO! I groaned. I'm going to end up raping him! I slapped myself.

**_Don't rape anyone, you horny beast._**

_Why not? Raping Hoodie would be fun..._

**NO! BAD MASKY!**

Fine, fine. I won't rape him. I'll let him have sex with my naturally... better?  
**That's bad too but whatever...**

My internal conversations are so fucked up. I groaned again, this time in anger.

I **_will not _**rape him. I swear I won't rape Hoo-

"Oh hey, Hoods." I choked out as my partner walked into the bedroom in nothing but boxers.

"D-didn't we establish that I-I was in the shower?" He giggled.

**_Stoppit. No attacking._**

"Yeah, sorry. I had my mind on something..." **_It definitely wasn't your penis or anything._**

The black-haired boy giggled again, causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"Th-that's fine. So whaddya w-wanna teach me?" He asked, sitting down beside me. I sighed.

**_Let's just get this over with._**

"Alright... so umm... Do you know what a penis is?"

"Y-yes."

"How about a vagina?"

"Mhm."

"Do you know what they do?"

"You use them to m-make children."

"Anything else?"

"No... r-right?"

"Wrong..."

"Oh..."

"Ok um... Well, boys can do something called 'masturbate'. That's where they touch their penis and it feels really good and they keep touching it 'till this white stuff called 'semen' comes out. Semen is called 'cum' and 'jizz' and a whole bunch of other stuff,"

"Mmk."

"And... Well when two people love each other very much, they'll do **_other_** things to make that stuff called semen come out of your penis."

"Really? Like w-what?"

"I... I um... You can put a penis in your mouth or in your hand or in you,"

"In you?"

"Well, since your gay, a penis would go into your... bum."

"MY W-WHAT?!"

"**_Your ass..._**"

"W-well the-then... O-O-Okay..."

"Yeah... Or in your mouth and it'll make the guy orgasm."

"Oooooh... Why do w-we need to orgasm?"

"'Cause it feels good..."

"Have you e-ever orgasmed?"

"I have."

"W-when?"

"That's... personal."

"But we're best fr-frien-"

"Last night."

"Last n-night? Why?"

**_You fucking moron. Why would you ask that?  
_**"Like I said... it feels good."

I was trying to explain the basics of sex to Hoodie and he was as blind as a bat and as innocent as a five-year-old. This was more complicated than I thought and I was getting so aroused and UGH! DAMN YOU LIFE! AND DAMN YOU EVEN MORE PENIS!

"I don't know if I-I have... Will you sh-show me?" The green-eyed proxy ask sweetly, his eyes staring into mine. It was the single most sexy sentence I've ever heard and, Oh Zalgo, this not-raping thing **_isn't working_**.

"Th-that's something you have to take care of yourself..." I said shyly, rubbing my forearm.

"Pl-please, Mask? I don't kn-know how... If it makes y-you uncomf-uncomfortable, you don't have to but..."

"I-I will... okay? Don't get mad at me..." I said, shaking my head and regretting what I had just said. I could feel how happy Hoodie was but I knew he wouldn't like what I was going to do.

"Alright, take off your boxers."

"B-But then you'll see my butt!"

"Your butt isn't important right now."

"B-but then you'll see my dick!"

"If you want me to help you reach an orgasm, I need to see it and probably touch it. Is that ok?"

"I... Y-yeah, sure. Don't m-make fun of me... please." He begged, standing up and removing his boxers. His member stood proud and tall and was shockingly large for a boy his age! Zalgo, kill me... I was mesmerized and getting even more aroused by the second.

"I-I'm sorry! I know th-there's a size issue am-among boys but I-"

"You're actually big, Hoods."

"... I... I am?"

"Yes. Now, um... Should I start by touching it or do you want to?"

"I-I don't know how..."

I sighed and stood up, turning around to where I faced Hoodie. I smiled at him weakly.

"Whenever you want me to stop, I will." I said, nodding at him. I placed a light kiss on his forehead, then on his nose, on both of cheeks, and finally, on those candy-flavoured lips. He smiled through the kiss and that loosened me up a bit.

"Hoodie? Why don't we save this for another night? Tonight, I wanna make you feel special... and I-I... I want to make you feel happy and good," I announced, smiling at my partner.

"Masky?"

"Mhm?"

"I-I wanna, umm..."

"Yes... I'll be your boyfriend."

My friend gasped. He was fidgeting and that made me grin but then I suspected that he wasn't about to ask that.

"Oh Masky! I l-love you!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around my neck. I was tempted to hug back but something... rather hard stopped me. I started laughing and made him put his boxers back on, the whole time he was blushing like an idiot. I hugged him tightly and held his hand just as tight.

"I love you too, ok? But we should go to sleep... I have something great to show you in the morning," I smiled at him and led him to my bed. I made him sit down and grabbed my Ipod and ear buds.

"Here, put this one in your ear." I said, shoving a bud into his ear canal. He winced and giggled and I put on a song I knew he loved. I was grinning and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep... I can't believe I can finally come clean and call him my boyfriend... I wonder how he feels about this whole ordeal...

_**~Hoodie's P.O.V.~**_

OH MY ZALGO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AHHH! OH MY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST IN HEAVEN ABOVE, OH MY GOD! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!

I was about to break down with happiness but I didn't want to worry Masky. I laid in bed next to him and listened as he went through all the songs on his Ipod, grinning and thinking about the events of the night. I was so ecstatic and ready to burst with happiness but Masky's calm and cool aura made me want to stifle my insanity. I took a deep breath and cuddled in close to him. He smelled like vanilla and lavender and I loved it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he giggled girlishly, snaking his arm around my next and using the other one to keep searching for the song.

"Hoodie? Don't fall asleep yet, I want you to hear this..." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. I chuckled and readjusted the ear bud.

**_I need you right here, by my side... You're everything I'm not in my life. We're indestructible, we are untouchable... Nothing can take us down tonight... You are so beautiful, it should be criminal... That you could be mine. And we will make it out alive  
I'll promise you this love will never die! No matter what, I got your back... I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that... I swear to God that in the bitter end we're gonna be the last ones standing..._**

I had never heard such a beautiful song. I looked towards Masky and his big brown eyes were fixated right on me, a small smile gracing his lips. He couldn't look away, he'd said so himself... I have never felt so loved. I was about to cry but I wanted to continue listening...

**_So believe me when I say, you're the one... They'll never forgive us for the things we've done and we will make it out alive. I'll promise you this love will never die! No matter what, I got your back... I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that... I swear to God that in the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing... We'll never fall, we'll never fade. I'll promise you forever and my soul today... No matter what until the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing... And everybody said that we would never last, and if they saw us now I bet they'd take it back. It doesn't matter what we do or what we say 'cause nothing matters anyway..._**

I could feel him shift in the bed to where we were nose to nose, and even though my eyes weren't opened, I could sense that he was going to kiss me...

**_No matter what, I got your back... I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that. I swear to God that in the bitter end, we're gonna be the last ones standing...We'll never fall (We'll never fall)_**

His breath was cascading across my upper lip and I felt his nose slightly graze mine again, causing my own breath to hitch...**_  
_**

**_We'll never fade (We'll never fade)... No matter what until the bitter end..._**

And, just like that, two soft lips were pressed against mine and I felt his hand caress my face, making me sigh softly and lean into the hand.

**_We're gonna be the last ones standing ..._**

"Hoodie?"

"Y-Yes, Masky?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

_**(A/N: I'm sorry, my lovely readers. I've been so busy with my frikkin' school junk that I've had barely any time to write. I love you guys. Anyways... I hope you liked this chappie. Lots of romance and love and even some smexiness (go away Offenderman)... Also, all the songs in this chappie were, in order, **_

_**- 45 by Shinedown**_

_**- Snuff by Slipknot**_

_**- Shimmer by Fuel**_

_**- No Matter What by Papa Roach**_

_**Just in case you liked the song selection... :)**_

_**Anyways, check out my new story "Never Again - The Lacy Morgan Dairies". It's a pasta called "Never Again"... and I just like it. I love you all so very much. *gives waffles***_

_**TOBY DON'T YOU TOUCH IT!**_

_**Oh and, ask the question girl! I think you know who I'm talking to. :)**_

_**Banter is always open and happy to answer questions. Aren't we Jeff?**_

_**Jeff: Fuck you**_

_**me: Whale den... .-.**_

_**Masky: Don't be mean to her, Jeff! She wrote me and Hoodie so sweetly!**_

_**Hoodie: D-Do you really like what she wrote, Mask?**_

_**Masky: Of course... :)**_

_**Me: Ugh too much love. I have no one.**_

_**Offenderman: I'm ALWAYS on the market for YOU, baby.**_

_**me: Uhh...**_

_**Sally: ON THE MARKET!? I WANNA GO! I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Ben: How about a brownie me and Jeff made? *snickers***_

_**Sally: Okay!**_

_**Slender: BEN DON'T YOU FUCKING GIVE HER THAT!**_

_**Sally: Why?**_

_**Jeff: There's drugs in it.**_

_**Slendy: JEFF!**_

_**Jeff: SLENDERMAN!**_

_**Ben: SALLY!**_

_**Sally: LJ!**_

_**Laughing Jack: What the fuck do you want?**_

_**EJ: LJ SHUT UP! Oh, and, HOODIE!**_

_**Hoodie: No, Masky, l-lower- OH MASKY!**_

_**Everyone: *awkward silence***_

_**me: ... Stay tuned... heheh... *awkward silence***_

_**Anyways, baiii**_

_**~EJ**_


	8. Chapter 8: Morning After

_**~Hoodie's P.O.V.~**_

I woke up the next morning with arms around me and I was about to slap whoever it was until I realized it was Masky. I smiled. The events of the previous night were so vivid yet vague in my mind. Everything was too perfect for words. I laid there, thinking about his smile when my absolute favourite song came on! Oh my fuck!

**_I like you. Girl, you don't got nothin' to prove to me... I know that times have been rough for the both of us but I'll pray for a change ... You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark and if this love is what we say it is; I'm sure we will go far... And with a girl as sweet as you... There's not much else I can do but fall for you..._**

I felt my heart start to flutter and I grinned. I love this song so much. I slowly scooted over to where I could look at the bedside clock.

7:38 a.m.

I sighed, happy because I get to spend at least twenty more minutes in his arms. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and felt him twitch.

"Hoodie..." He groaned, holding me tighter. I jumped at the sudden pressure but loved it nonetheless. I giggled and held him closer as well, taking in his scent. He still smelled faintly like vanilla but all traces of lavender were replaced with the smell of fabric softener.

"G-Good morning, Masky." I cooed.

"Mornin' Hoods..." He mumbled sleepily.

I assume he didn't want to get up but we had to sooner or later. I grabbed his boxers and snapped the waist band, giggling.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked, shooting up and looking surprised.

"We g-gotta get up soon," I said softly, stroking his cheek.

"You have such soft hands," He answered back, leaning into my hand. I smiled and placed a kiss on his nose.

"You're s-so perfect," I told him lovingly, giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Mmm... No you are. C'mon, Dove. We need to be all couple-ish and get dressed together," He chuckled as he hugged me. I tilted my head.

"D-dove?"

"Yes... You're 'Dove' and I'm 'Crow'. Unless you want something different for your pet name?" He questioned, looking down at me slightly.

"Of c-course not. I love it,"

"And I love **_you_**. Now shut up and put your pants on," The brown-eyed proxy said, jokingly. I groaned and got up, grabbing a pair of jeans and Masky's hoodie.

"C-can I wear this? It smells like you..." I said, breathing in deeply.

"Yes, Dove. As long as I can wear this," He said, motioning for my jacket.

"Sure... I d-don't mind."

"You better not," He chuckled as he slipped it over his head. I went over to him and hugged his waist, touching my lips to his nose again.

"I love your kisses," He giggled cutely. I love his laugh so much... I really loved this. Every bit of this is more perfect than I could have even dreamed. This is almost exactly as I had thought of it; Waking up in the morning, cuddling, and calling each other pet names and kisses.

"Wait... what ab-about the others? What if-if they... are **_h-homophobic..._**" I questioned, looking at him seriously. I couldn't even begin to imagine how many names I'd be called, let alone Masky. Homosexual slurs and painful taunts rang through my head and I was about to cry, despite being around my favourite person.

I watched Masky think this one through; His eyes darting up and down as if searching for answer.

"Then fuck them," He finally said, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed.

"W-what about... What about M-Master?" I asked, fear present in my voice. I hate seeming like such a whiny baby but Master had a rule about relationships.

"I... I don't know. Look, whatever happens, I am here for you. I'm here for the both of us, no matter what. If he wants to kill us, fine. We'll run away. We'll find a way to get away from all this and maybe... maybe we can live a normal life. But, I swear, I won't leave. Even if we do die... I'll be the first thing you see and you'll be the first thing **_I _**see..." Masky explained, putting his hands on my waist. He looked deeply into my eyes, his forehead on mine and our noses touching. I knew he was serious. He only kept eye contact when he was dead serious and I knew it. I knew he was right. I smiled and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I love y-you, Masky."

"I love you too... C'mon. We can't stay in this hell-hole all day. Should we tell them at breakfast or tell **_just_** Slendy after everyone goes to bed?"

"T-the latter,"

Masky nodded and kissed my forehead, smiling. We walked out into the hallway after we got dressed and went downstairs, peeking into the kitchen.

Ben was sitting at the table with Jeff as EJ talked to Slender about finances. I felt all of their eyes on me and Masky as we walked in. I then remembered I had on Masky's jacket.

"You two get mixed up?"Jeff asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked towards Masky and he shrugged.

"Just a change... What's for breakfast?" He asked, his gaze downward. I wanted to tilt is head up by his chin and kiss him but that was **_not_** happening in front of them **_right now..._**

"Cereal in the cabinet, milk in the fridge. Slendy's calculating finances and Jack's helping. No loud noises," Jeff said, surprisingly soft and serious. I guess Jeff had grown up a bit, as if over night. I shrugged and grabbed down two bowls as Masky fished around for the Frosted Flakes. I grinned when he did and I went to the fridge for milk. I loved doing everything together. We were so much better as a team... As a partnership.

As Masky fixed our cereal, I watched EJ as he and The Operator did all this crazy math. I was **_never_** good at math but Masky's a genius with it. I was going off into a daydream about working on finances with Masky that involved our first house when he flicked the back of my head and handed me my cereal. We went towards the table and ate in silence, not once looking up from our breakfast. Masky finished first and grabbing my bowl before I was done, making me yelp. He then washed the dishes and dragged me into the living room.

"M-Masky! Where are w-we going?" I cried as he forced me into the front yard.

"We have work to do, remember? We have some coding to go over and I want to finish early so we have time to hang out," He stated, slipping his hand in mine. I looked up towards the sky above me, the dark clouds covering the sun. It's going to rain soon. I felt Masky's grip tighten and I started walking with him towards Rosswood Park.

**_This is going to be a long day._**

**_~No P.O.V in particular~_**

"So... who else guesses they're dating?" Ben asked, not looking up from his cereal.

"All of us know, retard," Jeff spat, rolling his eyes.

"Mhm," EJ said, smiling. Jack smiled at the thought of Hoodie and Masky dating. During the time he had to recover from his rendezvous with the green-eyed proxy, he realized that he just wanted him happy. All Jack wanted for Hoodie was to have the person he truly loved and Hoodie finally got his wish. EJ wished he could see the smile on his face when (he assumed) Masky asked him to be his boyfriend/. And, although it's a bit hazy and new, Jack had a thing for The Cannibal Princess upstairs taking a shower.

What was her name? Tracy?No..Oh yeah! Lacy. Lacy Morgan. He smiled thinking of the girl. Maybe this love thing isn't as hard and heart-breaking as he thought it to be and now, it seemed as if his affections for Hoodie were fading. And Fast.

"Hey, Jack," The girl said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen with a towel on her head.

**_Stunning, _**Jack thought.

~Masky's P.O.V.~  
I can't believe I lied to Hoodie... I feel bad but I know he'll like this. I'd set up an entire day just for us to hang out and be normal, after we finished our coding. Which, honestly, isn't much. I grinned and tightened my grip on his hand, relishing in the feel when he did the same back. I love this. Y'know... I never really pictured myself with Hoods. Yeah, he's uber-cute and really shy and I love that but I never really thought we'd end up together. I digress, I love it. He's everything I could've possibly hoped for.

He's sweet, he's fun, he's kind and warm-hearted. He's familiar and giving. Never once has he thought of himself before anyone else and, to top it all off, he's perfect. He really is; From that ebony hair to those cute, pale little toes. I brought our joined hands to my mouth and kissed his ring finger, as if to hint that I'm going to put a ring there one day. Speaking of rings...

"Mas-Masky?" Hoodie said, looking towards me. His blush was deeply red and I love that colour on him. Perfect... I smiled.

"Yes?"

"I... I pr-probably say this a lot but I l-love you..." He said softly, smiling a small smile at me. I grinned and said it back, keeping eye contact. Ever since I came to grips with the fact that I **_do _**love him, I haven't once felt sick. I haven't felt alone or tired either. I feel wired and happy constantly and this weird feeling in my gut feels like I swallowed a jar of bees but I like it. I love it. Ugh, I love him.

I studied my boyfriend thoroughly, taking in all of his features. He never really thought he was cute but he took care of himself. I leaned in close and pu my head on his shoulder, taking in his smell. He likes the way I smell, apparently. He smells a lot like honey-dew melon and... skittles.

"You bastard... You have candy and didn't share?" I joked, playfully pinching his arm.

"You always take m-my skittles though! I never g-get to-"

"Gimme a green one!" I yelled, grinning. My partner (in more ways than one) groaned and gave me a green skittle but not before he placed it between his teeth.

"C-come and get it," He teased, putting the skittle in his mouth. I smirked devilishly and kissed him softly. After I'd gotten my way and he opened his mouth, I acted as if I was going to french kiss him. Ha! All I did was take the skittle and pull away, leaving him wanting more.

"Y-you're so mean,"

"You're so **_sweet..._**" I giggled and squeezed his hand as we approached the woods of Rosswood Park.

I enjoy being here. The sun is always clouded over and the whole place is shrouded in a blanket of despair and fear. That's weird... I sighed. I'm not the happiest of people but I'm sure as hell **_something _**good with Hoodie. I grinned at my partner once more and led him throughout the forest, clinging to him and whispering little secrets. I never really noticed how one person can make you feel so complete even when you feel like all your broken pieces are missing. I couldn't find the words to explain how much I really needed Hoods and I knew he couldn't either. I just want to hug him constantly and let him see my dreams and love him and kiss him and... I'm acting really dumb.

I noticed Hoodie staring at me as we passed a fallen tree, his green eyes piercing me.

"Hoodie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I fell in love the moment we kissed, y'know..."

"I-I was in love with you sin-since we met..."

**_Really?_**

"Really?"

"Mhm... Since d-day one. I-I had never seen som-someone so perfect," Hoodie said, blushing. What he said struck me. I hadn't realized how long he'd had these feelings toward me nor had anyone ever called me... **_perfect_**. I'd never even been normal, to say the least. Ever since I was little, I'd been seeing Him. The doctors my mom took me to all thought I was crazy and none of them ever believed me. Now they all think I committed suicide by hanging and I can't say I miss it. I don't miss that little white room or the needles or the doctors who put me on Aripiprazole to Xanax, none of them helping much. I sighed.

"No, Hoods. I'm**_ far_** from perfect. You, though... **_You're _**perfect," I said, giving him a small smile.

"W-what makes you say tha-that?"

"'Cause you are. You have it all. From silky, jet-black hair to attractive body and adorable feet. By the way, why are your toe nails baby blue?" I asked, chuckling. Hoodie just giggled back and shrugged, knowing that I did that. I hugged him tightly and whispered that I love him in his ear. I sighed and went back to the small shack where he and I code everything.

**_It's going to be a long day..._**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Kind of Hell

"Finally! We're done!" I yelled, falling into the chair I had been standing near. Hoodie and I had only **_just_** finished the coding for our next video and posted it mere minutes ago.. Good thing, too. A happy grin appeared on my face.

"Y-yeah, we're done," Hoodie said, grinning at me from behind his mask.

"C'mon, Dove. We gotta get back to the mansion; It's almost ten-thirty," I said, standing up and pushing the chair in under the desk.

"M-Masky? Will you give me a p-piggy-back ride?" Hoodie asked, giggling.

"I'm tired though and you're heavy," I whined. I was fully aware of the fact that I'd eventually say yes but prolonging the time I get to spend with him is always the first on my agenda.

"B-but Masky..." He replied softly, looking towards the floor. I wrapped my arm around him and hoisted him onto my back, grinning.

"Here, you big baby."

"Y-yes, but I'm **_your_** Big Baby,"

"No, you're my Baby, period,"

Hoodie giggled. I love his laugh... It just makes me so happy. I smiled and took us back to the mansion, making him get off when it was in view. He protested hotly and by that I mean he said "But M-Masky!" around 800 times until I made him shut up... with a kiss.

He grinned at me.

"Masky, I-I love you... And we'll h-have to tell the others soon..." He said sheepishly, making sure he kept me at the edge of the woods.

"I love you more and I know... Can we just keep us a secret until I come to grips with it too?"

"D-do you mean to say th-that you don't accept loving me...?" His voice cracked slightly and I enveloped him in a hug, trying to calm him.

"I accept, cherish, treasure, and **_love _**that I love you... I wouldn't want to love anyone else," I admitted, burying my nose into his neck. He smelled like pine needles and rain and I loved it. Although he was a little shorter, I still held onto him like I was a child. I needed him to know how much I **_do_** care and how much I **_do _**love him... I love him so much.

"Hoodie, you have no idea how happy you make me. I'm just gonna go into a full-blown rant on how much I love you 'cause, you, my less-than-brilliant darling, don't understand. You caught my eye when I first met you, ok? Not in that lovey-dovey way at first, but in a way that screams "He'll be there... forever and always"... And that's just one thing I love about you... You make me so happy and you're always there... Don't look at me with those giant green eyes," I giggled and kissed his forehead. I looked deeply into those emerald-green depths and got lost, only finding my way out when I realized we had to get back.

"C'mon, Dove, we have to g-"

"May I ask what's going on here?" Said a low, ominous yet professional voice. I tensed up. My heart was pounding in fear and my hands had already started to shake... It can't be. It just **_can't..._**

**_Oh my God._**

Hoodie was frozen in fear and I knew what he thinking: **_What is he going to do?_**

"M-Master! I... Hoodie and I were just getting ba-"

"I know what you two were doing. I'd like to see you tomorrow morning after I return from Splendorman's. Report to your room immediately," The Operator ordered. In his voice was a hint of loathing and disgust, along with anger and that busniess-like tone. What I noticed most, though, was how much his voice had been dripping with disappointment. I sighed and walked inside, without another glance or acknowledgement towards Hoodie.

I really can't believe this... I can't believe it... I walked into Hoodie's and my shared room, sat on the bed, and turned out the light. I knew Hoodie was close behind but I didn't notice that he'd sat on my bed with me until he placed his hand on mine.

"M-Masky... Don't be up-upset... Please..." With every word,his voice cracked more and more and it was clear that he'd been crying... He **_is _**crying.I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Baby, whatever happens, we're gonna be together... Forever in life and eternity in Death, Hoodie," I said softly into his ear, reassuringly rubbing his back. We stayed in this position for what seemed like hours but it couldn't have been; Hoodie had fallen asleep already. I laid him down gently on the bed, removed his shoes and jacket, and kissed him softly.

"Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty," I murmured. I laid down beside him and covered us both up. However, Hoodie wasn't the only one to shed tears that night.

The last thoughts that were on my head before I went to sleep weren't pretty...

_**I wonder how long it'll take to die... I wonder how long it'll hurt to live in hell... I wonder if he'd spare me the hurt and let Hoodie die in my arms...**_

_**I wonder if God can forgive me**_.

That night, I'd woken up four times. Every time, I either cried or vomited... Hoodie, however, slept soundly. Maybe he's already accepted his fate and maybe I should too.

I wasn't afraid of death. I wasn't afraid of pain. I wasn't even afraid of going to hell but what I was afraid of, was deeper and scarier than anything I could ever imagine... My greatest fear was dying alone, dying without Hoodie. In life, becoming someone's Proxy Partner meant you were bound **_forever in life, and eternity in death._** Those words shouldn't be taken lightly. Everything that I am is within Hoodie and everything that Hoodie... **_Brian_**... is within me. All that we are, we are **_together_**. That's how it works... We're just one soul split in half, and placed within another body. That couldn't be any truer... It isn't possible for us to die without the other. If a proxy's partner died without them, they kill themselves. If they die together, The Operator informed us that they didn't actually die; They were just sent to Purgatory. The Inbetween of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. There they would continue their work for The Operator. I didn't know which seemed more ominous, the ever-burning fires of Hell or the empty, open whiteness of Purgatory.

I smiled...

Either way, I would die with Hoodie. I'd realized this at 3:46 a.m. Another thing I realized, was that this is all my fault... If I hadn't agreed to being his boyfriend, If I had just let him hurt for a short while, we wouldn't have to die like this. I don't regret falling in love, Fuck No, I regret telling him... We could've lived a happy, long life serving The Operator and, in Hell, I could've told him I love him too...

If I could go back in time, that'd be the only thing I'd change... I literally signed Hoodie's cause of Death... I mean damn, I **_am _**his cause of death. I cried until around 4:20 something. I cried myself to sleep more than once...

**_God, if you can hear me, bring him to Heaven... Don't let him suffer. Please God, return your angel to his rightful place..._**

Let him know how sorry I am... Tell him, face to face, how truly sorry I am for my actions...

Y'know this life is such a fragile thing and he wasted his being in love with me; I'm a pathetic, selfish jackass who deserves to rot in hell until the end of time...

I grabbed my Ipod and ear buds, slipped them in, put on a song, and cuddled next to Hoodie... I cried into his bare forearm and listened as Pearl Jam sang me to sleep...

**_Hear the sirens. Hear the sirens. Hear the sirens, hear the circus so profound. I hear the sirens more and more in this here town...  
Let me catch my breath to breathe and reach across the bed. Just to know we're safe, I am a grateful man..._**

The slightest bit of light and I can see you clear. Oh, have to take your hand and feel your breath for fear this someday will be over...

I pull you close, so much to lose knowing that nothing lasts forever... I didn't care before you were here. I danced in laughter with the everafter but all things change; Let this remain... Hear the sirens, covering distance in the night. The sound echoing closer. Will they come for me next time...?

For every choice, mistake I've made, it's not my plan to send you in the arms of another man... And if you choose to stay, I'll wait... I'll understand. Oh, it's a fragile thing this life we lead... If I think too much I can get overwhelmed by the grace by which we live our lives with death over our shoulders... I want you to know that, should I go, I always loved you, held you high above, true. I study your face, and the fear goes away.

It's a fragile thing, this life we lead... If I think too much I can get overwhelmed by the grace by which we live our lives with death over our shoulder... I want you to know that should I go, I always loved you, held you high above, true. I study your face, and the fear goes away, the fear goes away. The fear goes away, the fear goes away. Ah-ah, oh-oh, Ah-ah, oh-oh...

"M-Masky...? It's time to w-wake up. Masky?"

_**(A/N: I'm sorry, guys. School has been driving me even crazier... Anyways, GUESS WHO TURNS 14 IN 8 DAYS!? MEEEE! WOOHOO! Anyways... Thank you, Lovelies for being so frikkin' patient and amazing and I love you so much. I was wondering if you guys had any suggestions for stories or whatever... I'm trying not to write as many love stories 'cause I'm not that good at capturing the beauty that is true love and putting it into words. I'm just weird...**_

_**Jeff: Yeah the fuck you : Shut up Jeffrey! Oh yeah! Our lovely question... If your lover or significant other was turned into an animal of your choosing (and you have to continue loving them and making love to them), what would it be? I'd probably make... No one 'cause I have no one...**_

_**Jeff: I'd fuck Ben in ANY WAY. Especially if he was a cat... Oh Zalgo, Ben put these on! *Gives Ben kitten-ear head-band***_

_**Ben: EW JEFF NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! **_

_**EJ: Awww...**_

_**Masky: No matter what, I'd love Hoodie. Even if he were a whale, a squirrel, or a dog. He's still my Dove... 3 But if I have to choose, I'd make Hoodie a Dove.**_

_**Hoodie: M-Masky... That's so s-sweet... You'd be my-my Crow... 3**_

_**Masky: *starts making out with Hoodie***_

_**Smexy: I'd screw any and everything**_

_**all: WE KNOW**_

_**Slendy: I don't love or make love. The entire feeling is overrated.**_

_**Me: SLENDY! DON'T BE A SOUR-PUSS!**_

_**Laughing Jack: Bitch, oh My fucking Zalgo, shut the fuck up.**_

_**Sally: OOH! LJ! YOU SAID A BAD WORD! I'M TELLING!**_

_**LJ: *grabs Sally* I'll rip your intestines o-**_

_**Ben: *Grabs Sally away from LJ while every pasta stands behind him with a certain weapon* DON'T TOUCH SALLY!**_

_**All: *Bar brawl***_

_**me: Oh God! Okie, wait, everyone calm dow- *gets slapped***_

_**OH HELL NO!**_

_***everyone attacks***_

_**~1 Hour Later~**_

_***Everyone has various injuries...***_

_**me: Okay, we all good?**_

_**all: *Chorus of Yeah, yep, yes, and no***_

_**me: Good! Bai Guys! *glares at LJ and Ben* Don't start again or someone is going to wish they were never born...**_

_**Toby: HEY EVERYONE!**_

_**All: GO AWAY!**_

_**me:... Okie, forreal, bye...**_

_**~EJ**_


	10. Chapter 10: Blood, Sweat, & Tears

Masky woke up with a start, but his expression of surprise was soon replaced with a smile of affection. However, this didn't last long. His smile faded into a small, sad line... I knew what he was thinking. I couldn't actually believe what was about to happen. Masky and I would make our way to the Operator's board room, we'd talk about the consequences of our actions, and then we'd be killed.

I took a deep breath and told myself that I wouldn't cry. I kept telling myself I wouldn't cry, I can't cry, don't cry... I couldn't comprehend that I actually **_had_** started crying. The tears cascaded down my face; I guess you can tell a lot about a person when they cry. Tears hold so much emotion behind them, within them. The clear little droplets seem ready to burst with feelings, little translucent depths that hold the secrets of the heart and mind.

Masky quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so reassuring to have someone there. I can't remember when I **_did_** have someone there before Masky walked into my life. I hugged him back tightly as he stroked my ebony hair, cooing into my ear.

"Hoodie... Don't cry. I'm right here. I promise I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave, either, Baby. I'm here..."

He grabbed my shoulders and made sure he was facing me. He looked deeply into me; Those brown orbs piercing every inch of my green ones, right into me.

"Don't cry. This is just a misfortune. We'll be fine. We'll be together when we go, and I promise I'll go first. Ok? I'll go first so that when you go, my face will be the first thing you see. There's nothing here that'll change that. This sucks," Masky said, coughing and choking up. Tears were clearly present in his eyes but he'd never let them fall.

"I couldn't have asked for a better partner, Hoods. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, a better brother, a better boyfriend, nor could I have asked for a better person to call mine. You're a strong, beautiful, and amazing young man... Baby, don't cry," He said this as he wiped a tear that had strayed and wound up on my cheek bone. I wanted to smile and cry at the same time, but I couldn't. I didn't want to look away, nor did I want to keep letting him look me over. His gaze penetrated my very soul and I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe.

"All our lives, Death has been following close behind. Death breathes down our neck and lets our footprints guide him to where we might someday give up or fuck up so bad, he'll take us. He gives us our precious time, and Baby, ours hasn't come yet. The Operator's gonna just... He's going to let you go to Heaven, Dove. You're gonna go to heaven, like I told you about," Masky started to tear up.

Little specks that caught the pale, white light shimmered dimly in his eyes, causing the deep brown of his irises to glow slightly. I couldn't think of a time he looked more beautiful, more angelic, and more heart-wrenchingly melancholy. It shatters my heart to see him like this; He's trying his very best to make sure I won't cry and here he is, about to weep on his own.

I sat up and pressed my finger to his lips hesitantly. He instantly hushed and looked at me, confused. I smiled at my partner and leaned in to kiss his nose. He blushed slightly, but he didn't smile.

"Hoods..." Masky questioned. I tilted my head to the left, as if that's a way to ask "Yes?"

"Let's get dressed and go downstairs. There's no use in trying to procrastinate with death," He said with a desolate tone. I nodded. You know, there's a quote by Emily Dickinson that suddenly comes to my mind:

_"Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul and sings the tune without the words, and never stops at all,"_

I wonder if she knows that that little feathered friend's voice is lost, and our Hope has died.

_**~Masky~**_

A while later, as we made our way down the stairs, I noticed that none of our creepypasta brethren were home. I guess The Operator asked them to leave so that he could get rid of Hoods and I alone. Or maybe he lied to them, so he wouldn't explain our fate, nor why we were facing it. I can't decide if that was a nice, or a dick move.

I feel like I've lost it all; My sanity, my heart, my feelings, everything. I can't fathom this situation. I've never felt so far away from death, yet so close. I can't say this gives me that "near-death experience" high, or that I'm not enjoying this. I guess my mind works in a different way than yours might... I'm scared shitless, thinking about what comes after death but my interest has been piqued. I'm not telling you the whole truth, however. I am scared, I admit it, but I'm actually really depressed. I don't want to die. I don't want to see my one true love die, either. I'm rambling...

We stepped into The Operator's office. It was much like the house itself, all white and grey, devoid of colour and extremely sober. The black desk was home to the silvery-gray laptop, a black pen, a black notebook, and a silver picture frame that contained a photograph of The Operator, his brothers, and The Observer. I've always been curious about this picture but I'm even more curious about The Observer. He seems aloof and stoic. He's also fuckin' scary and I'm not one to get scared that easy.

I've heard that The Observer is The Operator's boss, in a way. I've also heard that they're related, and that they're lovers. Strange how fast rumors spread, but The Operator can dispel them quickly. As he always does...

Hoods and I took the black seats in front of the desk. I recall the last time I was in this room.

I was only thirteen. I stepped in, sat in the same chair, and spoke with The Operator about me getting a partner. I was so excited and I could barely contain myself. That's when Hoodie stepped in. His eyes were brighter back then, almost lemon-lime green-yellow and the little black pupil was almost as black as his hair. He was wearing his signature tangerine hoodie, black jeans, and his red Chucks. I thought he was a girl at first, so I put on a smile and grinned at him. The Operator then informed me that **_his_** name is Brian. Fuck, I was so embarrassed.

I smiled when I thought about how he and I met. I smiled a sad, distant smile as I was hit with nostalgia, guilt, and the pain of this moment. I shook my head, trying to shake my mind of these thoughts. I looked around and saw a stack of papers. They were all the notes we'd have to put up around the woods and I realized The Operator was still going to need two more proxies. I was instantly hit with hope, thinking that maybe he'd let us off the hook if we promised not to date or anything. I played with the possibilities in my head and I didn't notice as The Operator appeared in the room.

He took a seat behind his desk and the creases and lines in his face seemed to multiply, as if he was giving us a look of disappointment.

"Masky, Hoodie, We've yet to discuss why I've called you into my office," He nodded at us.

"I have a strict code of conduct. In this code, I've stated that proxies are not meant to have relationships of the sexual or romantic nature and that these types of bonds can compromise your professionalism. To compromise your professionalism is to compromise your life as a proxy. This is an act that can cost you your life and the life of your fellow proxy partner..." He paused, taking a deep breath.

"I assume you two know the severity of your current actions. However, I have just one side note I'd like to add. When I made you two proxies, I made it impossible for you to remember love, how to love, and what love is. It has baffled me beyond belief that you, Masky, and you, Hoodie, have fallen in love. I recall erasing your memories of love, as I stated a moment ago. This new realization had shocked and angered me. It made me question my abilities in creating proxies and memory wiping. I've spoken with The Observer on this matter and it has come to my attention that my hold on you has either weakened or you two have mental capabilities that are beyond my, your, and The Observer's comprehension.

The Observer has given me insight on what to do about this. I'd like to welcome him here to express his opinion,"

As The Operator said this, a tall man in a black cloak stepped through the barrier of the walls of the room. The Operator loomed over him, as he was slightly above average height for a grown man, but The Observer seemed to be the fuel of nightmares. I started to shake uncontrollably but Hoodie's reassuring hand found its way into mine. I tried to remain cool, calm, and collected.

The Operator stood up so that Observer could sit down. The man in the cloak and white goggles didn't say anything, he just put his hand on his chin and looked at us, stared at us, into our very beings. It was creepy as fuck.

The Observer spoke in what sounded like sound waves that altered the sound barrier. It was as if he was speaking through the static-haze of a disconnect TV set.

"Proxies, The Operator has informed me of your relationship. As He has said, it's baffling, angering, and very shocking. He and I have spoken with each other and a council of other Noble Pastas on what your fate should be. We've discussed your immediate discharge of proxation. We've discussed wiping your minds of the "emotion of love" once more and we've also conferenced over whether or not you two should still be alive. We've agreed that you've both overcome The Operator's hold on empathy and love, yet you only apply it towards each other, which, again, perplexes the lot of us," The Observer looked towards The Operator. Our boss nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"The council, The Operator, and I have come to an agreement and I think that Mr. Slenderman should announce it to you both, seeing as though your **_His_** proxies," The Observer again looked up towards our boss and nodded. The Operator then proceeded to take a deep breath, and look at us intensely.

"We've decided that you're not going to be sentenced to death. We've all agreed that you will not continue to be proxies, however. The Observer and I have made a deal with each other that your mental and physical prowess has earned you both the oppourtunity to become a proxy of He, and not I. This oppourtunity will come into action in exactly two years, two months, and four days. The day you both turn eighteen. This gift we've given the both of you is the only gift you'll ever recieve from us of this caliber. If this happens again, your immediate death will be taken into serious consideration and will be effective. If your relationship, which we will allow you to continue, affects your job in any way, you'll be executed without hesitation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir, Master," Hoodie and I answered in unison.

"Dismissed," The Operator said, waving his hand at us. Hoodie and I quickly stood and walked out of the room.

This is when Hoods turned towards me, tears streaming down his face, and a huge smile plastered to his lips.

"Masky! W-we're gonna live! Oh my F-fuck! Holy sh-sh-shit!" He wailed, smiling and pulling me into a tight (and rib-breaking) hug. He hugged me constrictingly, weeping into my chest and shoulder. I couldn't help but cry too. We both let our tears fall and catch onto each other as we cheered in delight. I picked him up and held him close to me as I backed up against the wall and slowly slid down, still weeping tears of joy. I held him like I was never going to see him again and he held onto me the same way and we just cried. We cried and bawled in unison, together and in joy. I couldn't have been happier. I was going to continue my life and with my boyfriend. With my Best Friend, My Partner, My Love... Hoodie.

I stroked his hair as our crying subsided. I ran my fingers through his tear-damp, ebony locks as he hiccupped and held onto me. I kissed the top of his head.

"M-Mask?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can we go to the-the room?"

I nodded and held him bridal-style. I slowly started carrying him back to the room, smiling at him as his arms gripped my neck. I placed him on his bed and sat by him, still smiling at him.

"Hoodie, I love you."

"I l-love you too,"

"Hoodie?"

"Mhm?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to celebrate our new life together. Ok?"

"A-Alright,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of-of course, Masky,"

I sighed and took a deep breath. I'd thought about doing this for a long time and I'd only just realized we'd been dating for almost a year now.

We were both sixteen now. And we've done so much growing up. We've gotten bigger, taller, and smarter. We weren't those wide-eyed, shy boys anymore. I've come to grips with the fact that Hoodie and I aren't as young and as dumb as we thought, as everyone thought. This Life and Death thing has aged us both, mentally and physically. Recalling our first day meeting, the day we became proxies, our first kiss... These memories have left scars on my heart, on his heart... You may think I'm crazy for what I'm about to do and say, Hell, I **_am_** crazy but... I'm crazy for him. I smiled.

I got up from the bed and grabbed my knife. I sat beside him again and looked him in the eyes intensely.

"Hoods... I'd like to think we've been through all Life can put us through in these past three years. We've seen many things, we've done many things, and we've created a bond that... that I don't believe will ever break..." I let out the breath I was holding in.

"And I... I want to be able to call you more than my partner, more than my best friend, and more than my boyfriend... This isn't a proposal, unfortunately," He giggled.

"I wanna make a pact,"

"A p-pact?"

"Yeah... A blood pact. It'll bind us together, forever, We'll be Blood Brothers. Would you like to-"

"Yeah!"

I grinned.

"Alright... I'll go first. Here's how this goes. I'll cut the palm of my hand from the farthest bottom corner of my pointer finger to the farther corner of my palm, diagonally going down. Then you cut yours the same way, and we shake hands. Our blood will intermingle and we'll be Blood Brothers, for life. Cool?"

"Y-yes. Very cool," Hoodie said, smiling at me.

I bit into my lip and scrunched my eyes up tight when I slit my palm open. It stung.

I opened my eyes and gave it to Hoodie. He too slit his hand open, but he didn't even flinch. Little trooper.

I held out my hand and he grasped it firmly with his, squeezing my hand slightly. I felt his blood pour over my cut and I smiled for the millionth time today.

That's when I became Blood Brothers with my best friend and that's when I realized that that little feathered friend in my chest, the one Hoodie told me about so many years ago... That has something to do with that dumb Emily Dickinson quote. Hope has once again revived. And she's singing her beautiful song for the two of us.


End file.
